Fire Emblem Fates: Dragons Lost in Time
by DragonChristian
Summary: With the Vallite war a distant memory, Corrin and his friends must face a mysterious force that threatens the Outrealms. To combat this threat, Corrin must call upon the powers of strange new dragons. These draconic forces, while formidable, were kidnapped from their home by Vallite soldiers. It's up to Corrin and these dragons to get home and defeat this threat.
1. Chapter 1: It's Time to Begin

**Hello Fire Emblem fans!** **This is going to be my third story on here, but my first from the Fire Emblem series. This story will be a post Revelation story and I recommend you have completed the Revelation path before you read this. Reviews are encouraged but nothing too harsh. Also, an important note about something in this story will be located at the end of the chapter. Hope you enjoy the story! I do not own the Fire Emblem series.**

* * *

A year has passed since the defeat of Anankos. Corrin, Ryoma, and Xander have accepted their roles as kings of their respective kingdoms. Many from Corrin's army have taken their own paths after the war. Some have decided to travel the world, others chose to stay home to raise their new families, and the rest have decided to stay with Corrin or his brothers in the army.

But even though the war has long been over, peace has not settled in the three kingdoms. Bandits still run rampant and show no signs of stopping anytime soon. The three kings have done their best of trying to quell the criminals, but, more often than not, they receive reports of a village being robbed or attacked. The kings have no idea what the capabilities of these criminals are, but they know that normal soldiers are not enough to handle them. The kings were grateful that their allies from the original army have agreed to train the soldiers, but they are also unnerved that the criminals are, for some unknown reason, growing stronger themselves.

* * *

Kaden the Kitsune raced between the trees as he made his regular around his Kitsune hamlet. He had also heard the reports of bandits going around from village to village and taking valuables. He had seen strange signs of habitation lately near his hamlet and was investigating with his daughter, Selkie.

The signs he had seen were not consistent with any animal that he knew lived in these forests. He spent weeks searching but has always come up short of finding the unknown being. The young kits of his tribe have said they saw some weird blue beast over the few weeks, but the adults denied they saw anything at all. One of the few things that both kits and adults have said in common is that they sometimes hear roaring or, strangely, singing in the distance and that they never heard anything like that before.

Kaden stopped suddenly as he realized this was the spot where the sightings were frequent. He heard his daughter stop behind him and starting to sniff the air.

"Is this the place, Daddy?" she asked. He turned around and nodded to her.

"Yeah. Stay safe, because there could be hunters around too." He said. Selkie nodded and moved the pink strand of fur from her face. They both moved cautiously through the woods looking for the same strange signs, of which there were many. Kaden hated that he had to bring his daughter with him. He knew his wife, Felicia, was worried for their daughter, but they both agreed that she needed to release her energy after they cooped her up recently within the hamlet borders.

Selkie was having the best time since the Vallite war ended. She was never really afraid of anything except losing her family. She's always been fearless ever since learning to run, even facing hunters when she left her Deeprealm didn't faze her. She's always found things either fun, exciting, or boring. And patrolling with her dad to find some weird mystery beast was exciting.

They both stopped after a few minutes when they heard a voice nearby. The voice seemed to be singing a song. The voice was also somewhat deep but not like Benny's voice, which was as deep as the Bottomless Canyon. The Kitsune pulled out their Beaststones but didn't transform yet as they moved in closer through the twilight of the evening. They looked through the trees to see a small encampment in a slightly larger clearing. They were shocked to see one person in the camp sitting on a tree stump next to a fire, but what shocked them was what the person looked like.

At first glance, it looked to be a young adult human male. Another glance showed that he had blue wings and blue tail, all three appendages were reptilian and had strange markings traveling along them. Among his brown hair were three multicolored strands running from the front of the scalp and the ends touching his nose. The strands were colored light blue, red, and yellow; he also had two more colored strands at the nape of his neck, one white and one black. Kaden could not recognize the creature's clothing, but he could identify a sword sheath with no sword next to the person on the ground. Kaden could also see a curved white dagger and a curved black dagger next to the sheath.

Selkie noticed that the singing voice was coming from this person and she was mesmerized by the strange tune. She heard a few scratches in the singing, but was overall a nice song. The person also had a fish skewered and rotating over the fire, but did not seem to notice the two Kitsune.

Kaden grew wary of this strange person and was about to attack him, but Selkie burst out of their hiding place and starting walking up to him. The person was so absorbed in his singing that he never noticed Selkie approaching as he finished. "And I learned everything I needed to know from John Cougar, John Deere, John 3:16…"

"That's a nice song." Said Selkie as she got closer. The reptile flinched and fell backwards off of the tree stump at her voice. When he looked up at her, his face flushed white and Selkie noticed that as his eyes widened behind his glasses, they were an emerald green with slit pupils. "Oh, I'm sorry! Are you okay?" she asked as she still got closer. He crept back but nodded to her question. "Thank goodness… Do you need any help getting up?" He shook his head and lifted himself off the ground. He gestured to another tree stump by the fire while sitting on his stump. Selkie sat on the second one and muttered a thanks.

"Can you talk at all? It's rude if you won't talk when you can." She said to the person. He hummed and seemed to hesitate a moment.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"There's no need to be sorry! Oh! I haven't told you my name! It's Selkie. What's your name?" she asked. He hesitated again before looking at her.

"My name is Spencer." He said a little more clearly. Selkie smiled brightly at the response and saw her father approach, an unidentifiable expression on his face. Spencer saw him as well and started curling his wings closer to his back with a look of fear on his face.

"Daddy, stop it! You're scaring him!" Selkie exclaimed.

"Oops." Kaden rubbed the back of his head but Spencer didn't let down his guard. "Sorry. I am just nervous about seeing my daughter with a strange boy her age." He said. The reptile unfurled his wings a little and calmed down.

"I understand. It happens with a lot of fathers." Spencer said. Spencer gestured to another stump by Selkie and Kaden sat down. Spencer took the cooked fish off the cooker and placed it on a clean leaf before grabbing the white dagger, slicing pieces of fish onto more leaves. He gave the fish slices to the father and daughter before getting more for himself.

After the meal, Kaden and Selkie started asking Spencer questions. "Spencer, what exactly _are_ you?" Kaden asked. "We've never seen anything like you, except for two friends of ours. But you seem to be something different." Spencer had a look of confusion flash across his face before answering.

"Did your friends have any heritage related to dragons of some kind?" he asked.

"Yeah! They could turn into dragons with special stones and turn parts of their bodies into dragon arms or legs! But I've never seen them become something like you." Selkie answered for her father.

"Well, I am similar to them, in a way. I have dragon ancestry, but I can turn into a dragon without a stone." Spencer said.

"Really?!" Selkie asked, amazed. Spencer nodded and caught Kaden staring at the sheath and daggers by Spencer's tail.

"I can assure you that I am not about to attack you. I don't use my daggers in combat much and I would rather not use magic right now." He said. Kaden was about to deny staring but caught something.

"You can use magic?" Kaden asked. Spencer nodded.

"Yeah. I mainly use my daggers to focus certain elements and travel at high speeds. I can create weapons, but it drains my energy so I don't create too many weapons."

"Awesome!" Selkie chirped.

"But you still haven't told us what you are exactly." Kaden stated. Spencer nodded and was about to explain when an explosion cut him off. Kaden and Selkie looked behind them to see smoke stacks rising in the distance. "No… The hamlet!" Kaden started racing back to his home while Selkie followed through the trees. Spencer watched them run off before looking back at the empty sheath and daggers on the ground.

* * *

When the two reached the hamlet, they saw humans tearing everything apart and ransacking homes. Fires were set to some of the trees and one of the homes was in ruins. Kaden charged at the small army in his Nine tails form and attacked several of the bandits.

Selkie was fighting the bandits as well as she bit and threw the people away and swatting at them with her tail. She was about to be hit with an axe before the barbarian fell down with a knife in his back. Felicia pulled the knife out and ran to Selkie to make sure she was okay before running into the heat of the battle.

The battle dragged on into the night and neither side were giving an inch. Both sides were getting tired but the Kitsune were starting to waver. Felicia and other healers were trying their best to get the defenders back into the battle, but there were more falling back than those going back into battle.

Kaden was feeling his strength starting give out as he kept fighting with the barbarian leader. The Kitsune leader had already been hit by swords and axes before facing the leader and had multiple shallow wounds around his waist. He charged again but his strength failed and he tripped.

"Your fur is mine, fox!" yelled his opponent as he raised his large axe above the white fox leader. Kaden closed his eyes and waited for the pain. A few seconds passed and he only heard a yelp of pain, but it didn't come from him. Kaden opened his eyes to see the barbarian fall backward, revealing a familiar, but angry, face.

Spencer's arms were outstretched and changed. His hands had grown a little and were covered in blue scales and had thick claws protruding from his fingers. His eyes were glowing green in the moonlight as he stared down at the fallen enemy in disgust. He looked down at Kaden in shock, seeing the wounds on his waist. He helped Kaden stand and rushed him to the healers and Felicia, who was frightened at both Kaden's wounds and Spencer's appearance.

"T-thank you… friend…" Kaden groaned in pain as he was laid upon a bed. He looked to see Spencer shaking his head and grunting before dashing back to the fight. Kaden heard something like a roar before he passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

Kaden slowly opened his eyes and tried to get up from his bed, but was stopped when he felt pain and laid back down when he heard Felicia scolding him. "Where am I?" He asked.

"You're in the infirmary. You've been unconscious for hours. Thank goodness that man brought you here when he did, you lost a lot of blood." His wife answered. Kaden's eyes widened as he realized what had happened. "Don't worry. When that man came, he helped drive off the bandits. He got a few cuts and bruises, but nothing serious. But he won't even talk to anyone besides Selkie." She said. Kaden relaxed as he realized his people were safe. He took the time to realize that he was in his own den lying down on a cushion and that he and Felicia were alone.

"Where is he?" Kaden asked. Felicia excused herself from the den before returning a few minutes later with Selkie and Spencer. Felicia had to hold Selkie back from jumping onto her father, as he was still in pain. The parents shared a laugh while Selkie pouted and Spencer stayed silent the whole time.

"Spencer, thank you for helping to save my people." Kaden said. Spencer looked to the Kitsune and nodded. "I really owe you. You saved my home and my life. How can I repay you? Just ask for anything." Kaden added.

Spencer, however, didn't say anything and stayed silent, save for a hum. Selkie looked at him before realizing something. "Daddy, he told me earlier that he's really shy. He said that he can't talk to anyone that he doesn't know." She said. Kaden looked at Spencer and was surprised to see him rubbing his arm in embarrassment.

"Spencer, there's nothing to worry about. It's just me, Selkie, and my wife, Felicia." Kaden said. Felicia slightly waved to the newcomer and Spencer relaxed a little. "Good. Now, is there anything I can help you with? I owe you two favors, for helping me and for helping save my people." Spencer hesitated a few moments and answered before Kaden could press the issue again.

"Home… I want to get home…" He said quietly. Kaden grinned as he heard the request.

"Okay! I can help you get home! I just need to kno-" He was stopped when Spencer spoke up again.

"You probably have never heard of it…"

"Why not? I've been across the nations of Hoshido and Nohr. I'm pretty sure I've come across your home." Kaden answered, but Spencer shook his head.

"And I'm sure you have not. But before I continue, there's something else."

"What is it?" Kaden asked.

"I also need help. I am a shape-shifter called a draconian. We can use various elements of magic to fight and defend ourselves. There are others like me and we live among humans, in harmony. But recently, my home was attacked by these strange creatures. They looked like people, but we could barely see them. We drove them off, but I was captured and brought through some strange portal. I escaped shortly after going through the portal and realized I was somewhere else entirely. Everything looked completely different and I couldn't communicate with my friends. I met up with this girl named Anna and she told me to run far away from where we were, something called an Outrealm gate…" He trailed off with confusion in his voice.

"You're from an Outrealm…" Kaden whispered. "You're from another world entirely. I haven't been to the Outrealms, but I know people that have gone. Felicia went into the Outrealms as well." Spencer looked at Felicia and realized that they weren't lying.

"So you can get me home and help us?" Spencer asked, eyes full of hope. Kaden grinned brightly and nodded.

"Sure! I just have to get Corrin to come. I can give him a call and he could be here in a day or two."

"Thank you." Spencer said. Kaden waved it off and lied back down. He saw Selkie start to fidget before pulling Spencer outside to do something fun. Kaden tensed at the thought of the two of them together but found it funny as he saw Spencer's face pale in fear.

* * *

Kaden walked into a small room with a basin of water against one wall. The water seemed to be glowing in the basin as he looked into it. A few seconds passed before the image of a white haired man appeared instead of Kaden's reflection. "Kaden! Is something wrong over in the hamlet? Or is Selkie wanting Kana to come over?" Corrin asked, concerned as he saw the Kitsune's injuries. Kaden waved it off however.

"The hamlet successfully defended itself against bandits last night with no casualties, with the help of a traveler. And the guy is also keeping Selkie company. We just need your help." Kaden replied. He proceeded to explain the situation to Corrin as best he could.

"The Outrealms… I see. I'll come over right away. I'm bringing Kana and Sakura as well. Flora really needs a break right now and she's going to Izumo at the moment for relaxation. I wish I could go with her…" Kaden chuckled at the pained expression Corrin was giving to tease him about how he and his wife, Flora, feel about her taking a vacation. Sakura stayed in Valla more often than at Hoshido to stay close to her brother.

"Alright. But before you come, I should warn you." Kaden said.

"What is it?"

"Corrin… Spencer is a dragon like you." Kaden answered. Corrin's eyes widened before shouting something behind him.

"Kaden, I'll see you tonight."

* * *

 **"John Cougar, John Deere, John 3:16" belongs to Keith Urban.**

 **Alright, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! But if you are confused about draconians, they are an original species that I came up with and I will be adding a description of Spencer the draconian and of draconians in general in my profile soon. If you have any questions, shoot me a pm and I will answer your questions, so no need to be shy about asking in the reviews. But don't hesitate with leaving a review! I will see you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: Serenity in Friends

**Hey guys. I am SO sorry for being gone for so long. College has been hectic with tons of projects and assignments. I have only gotten the determination to post this chapter today. I am in the process of updating and writing stuff for my other stories. I figured that I should post for this story first because, a) it's been a long time since I posted the first chapter, and b) I've been in a Fire Emblem mood lately. This chapter has been done and redone hundreds of times. I really hope it's to your liking. I do not own the Fire Emblem series.**

* * *

"So, what else can you do with your magic?" Selkie asked. Spencer was getting tired from chasing and being chased by Selkie, so she decided to stop and start asking him questions while taking a walk through the village. They were still waiting for Corrin to come to the hamlet and it was already getting dark. As they strolled, many Kitsune watched and listened to the fox-girl and dragon-boy; some Kitsune adults kept their distance, some young kits wanted to approach the draconic visitor, other Kitsune ignored the two completely. The Kitsune hamlet was something much different than the draconian was used to, and he wanted to get to know it a little more.

"Well… I can form ice on my hands or on the ground and shape it into nearly anything." He answered. He demonstrated by holding out his open hand with the palm facing up. Cold air gathered in the center and ice crystals formed in midair. A few seconds later, the ice crystals joined together and formed into something that looked like a diamond before settling down in his palm.

"Wow!" Selkie gasped, amazed with the trick. "Can you make it bigger?" Spencer blushed a little and shook his head.

"No, I'm still learning." He said, handing the ice diamond to her. "Keep it. I made it so that it would never melt. Only works on small things, though."

"I thought you said you could make weapons." She complained, being careful with the ice gem. He responded by patting the sword sheath attached to the belt wrapped around what he called jeans.

"I can only make something called a cutlass, because to make something like a weapon I need something to shape it in. Otherwise, I waste more energy than needed. So, you won't be seeing me swinging something like an axe sometime soon. Or anytime, since I probably couldn't lift it." He joked, half-serious. He knew that he could never lift a giant hunk of metal to save his life. Nevertheless, he got her to laugh at the joke, and her laugh got him to grin.

"Yeah, you probably couldn't." She said, before poking his shirt covered stomach and making him yelp.

"Hey! Quit that!" He blurted out. He tried to cover up his torso with his arms, but she was relentless with her play attacks.

"You're so squishy. Like a pillow!" She giggled and poked him again, prompting another yelp. A third poke lead to the draconian starting to run with the Kitsune in pursuit. Some of the adults watched the two in amusement, as they had witnessed the male in battle and found it funny that he was running from being poked by the girl.

A good few minutes of running found Spencer out of breath. He looked behind him to see Selkie had gone to her father's den, where some new people were standing in front of it. Two of the people had similar armor while the pink haired girl wore something like a dress. Selkie was bounding over to the girl with armor and blue hair tied into a bun, who responded with almost the same energy as the Kitsune girl. The white haired man had been talking to Kaden and Felicia before all eyes turned to Selkie and Spencer.

Selkie stopped her conversation to introduce Spencer, but she frowned when she saw him standing a bit further from them. She pulled him by his arm over to the group and introduced them as Corrin, the white haired man, Kana, the blue haired girl, and Sakura, the pink haired girl. Kana smiled brightly when she saw Spencer's wings and tail, her eyes following every swish and twitch they made. Sakura was a bit reluctant to speak, flushing white and standing close to the white haired young man. Corrin immediately extended his arm for a handshake, which was hesitantly accepted. "Kaden tells me that you are trying to get home and need some help. Is that true?" Corrin asked.

"Yes… I have to get home." Spencer responded quietly. He felt his right wing being tugged and looked behind him to see Kana looking at it closely. He flinched and his eyes widened from the sudden contact.

"Kana!" Corrin went around Spencer and gently pulled Kana away from the wing. Kana still stared at the wings in awe, which caused Corrin to raise his voice slightly higher to get her attention. "What's gotten into you?" Kana finally snapped out of it and looked at her father, giving him her attention.

"Sorry, Papa. I just… I've never seen anything like him before. His wings and tail are so cool! Look at the markings on them!" Kana pointed to the cerulean wings and everyone looked at them. The markings on his wings depicted red flames, light blue ice crystals, and yellow lightning bolts. There were also the same markings on his tail, but they trailed in a spiral from the base to the tip. Spencer remembered that he had always had them ever since his wings and tail first grew in. He made a mental note to tell them the whole story if they ever asked about them.

"They are strangely fascinating… but that is no reason to pull on them." Corrin scolded.

"C-Corrin, sir. It's alright." Spencer muttered. "Being from an… Outrealm, was it? I might be strange to you. It will take some time to get used to the attention."

"Alright. And I will help you get home and will help you defend it. But I also got word from Anna that the Outrealm gate is not in her control." Corrin said.

"What do you mean?" Felicia asked.

"The gate has been taken over, by what she described as Vallite soldiers." Corrin stated, shocking everyone except Spencer, who was only confused. What shocked them was not only the news of Vallite soldiers, but that Corrin was still standing with them.

"But… But I thought Anankos was defeated. And what about the curse?" asked Felicia in a whisper, for fear of disappearing from the curse of Valla.

"Overthrowing Anankos removed the curse, so we can speak freely. But these soldiers are the same as those we fought a year ago. And they probably won't listen to me, since I never sent them."

"Wait." A voice sounded and all eyes were on a still confused Spencer. "These soldiers you fought, were they sort of invisible? Carrying weapons like spears, swords, axes, and throwing knives?"

"Yes. How did you know?" Corrin asked slowly.

"They were the ones that attacked my home." Spencer answered. Everyone was stunned in silence for a few seconds. "I don't know who was leading them, but they attacked my friends. I also know for sure that I wasn't the only draconian to be kidnapped. We were still in a long-standing time of peace, so my friends and I weren't trained to fight an invasion, much less a war. But we were trained to fight, nonetheless, so I am sure the others could have escaped. If these are people that you have defeated before, do you think you could help me?" Spencer asked.

"…So there's a Vallite rebellion of some sort, a dragon species being taken and brought to our world, and another world in danger and you need our help?" Corrin asked after a moment.

"Precisely." Spencer stated.

"Looks like we just can't catch a break." Corrin breathed out. "We need to gather the team and get started. Let's head back to Fort Serene." Everyone looked to Corrin and nodded before Kaden left to address his people. But at the mention of a fort, Spencer was even more confused. How and why would they need to go to a fort if they are supposed to be travelling?

* * *

After the light cleared, Spencer found himself in a strange place with lots of buildings and what looked like shops. Everything was in a style that he had never seen before. Everyone else recognized this place as Fort Serene, the astral plane they used when traveling throughout the war. They would use this fort before and after any battles they fought to prepare and to rest. They could access it at any time, even when they were on the move during the war. Spencer barely had time to take it all in before a set of golden eyes blocked his vision and he fell backwards with a yelp.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" he heard a distorted feminine voice say. He looked up to see a strange creature that looked like a red, white, and blue koi fish with arms and legs floating on a golden orb and wearing a hat on its head. He wondered what kind of creature this was and why it was here when another voice interrupted his thoughts.

"It's alright Lilith, he is a bit skittish." Corrin spoke up while helping Spencer off the ground. "Spencer, this is Lilith. An astral dragon who lives here." Spencer lightly nodded his head to Lilith, slightly glad that one of his questions was already answered. "Lilith, this is the one I have told you about. Spencer is a-"

"Draconian from another world. I have been to his Outrealm many times before and met his kind." Lilith interrupted. Everyone looked at Lilith in surprise, especially said draconian. His jaw was hanging low and he could barely utter a word.

"…Y-you have?!" Spencer finally exclaimed.

"Yeah. I usually travel the Outrealms when I am bored nowadays and yours is my favorite so far. Amazing music, great food, mind boggling technology, and nice people too!" Lilith said, smiling at the fond memories. "I've visited your world multiple times. Picked up a few things here and there and it's been great!"

"How long have you stayed in my world?" he asked excitedly.

"The longest I have stayed is about two months, but I have been going for more than a year and a half." The two kept talking for some time as the others gave them their space, so Spencer could have some comfort with Lilith.

"Those two seem to have hit it off." Kaden said.

"Looks like it. Spencer needs a friend right now who knows what he's talking about. He must have been through a lot." Corrin replied.

"So, what do we do for now?" Felicia asked.

"We gather the others and look for any of the draconians that Spencer said were kidnapped with him."

"Do you think any of the others have found his friends, too?"

"Honestly Kaden, I don't know. Maybe, maybe not. I'm just worried if Anankos has returned or not. I already had to deal with him almost destroying our world, now we might have to face him again with soldiers more powerful than before." Corrin said.

"Don't worry about it too much, Corrin. Right now, we have to focus on getting Spencer's friends back and getting him home." They both looked back to Spencer still talking happily with Lilith, a change from the quiet and shy person Kaden and Selkie first found.

"Right. Maybe Ryoma and Xander have found his friends. We just have to keep a positive attitude and endure it. Maybe someday…" He looked back at Spencer and Lilith, who were both still talking like they have been friends for some time. "We can succeed and get him home. Who knows? He may bring us to his world as well." Corrin thought that, as he was thinking about it, he should go and contact Ryoma and Xander about the situation. Before the day was done, he would head over to the communication orb and discuss a meeting place with his brothers.

* * *

That night found no sleep for Spencer. His mind swirled with thoughts he has had since first coming to this world. While some of his questions have been answered, like who was responsible and who would help him, he still had questions that he hoped would be answered in time.

He kept wandering around between the buildings of the fort to clear his head. He ran into Lilith again and was surprised to see that she had changed her form to that of a human. She told him that she could change between this form and the one he saw earlier, and he understood, though it took a few minutes to accept. The two agreed to stay up with each other and keep each other company. They eventually settled outside her temple and sat down at its steps, going into a new conversation. "Strawberries, especially frozen ones with a little sugar. What about you?" Lilith asked.

"All-time favorite fruit has to be the orange. I can't get enough of that fruit." Spencer answered. "Your turn to ask me something." Lilith remained silent for a minute, tapping her chin thought, before speaking up again.

"Where do you live in your world? I can tell that you live in America from the accent, but what part?"

"Northwest Alabama. I've lived there my whole life and I've only just started college." He answered.

"I've heard of Alabama. And you must be around…18 years old if you only just started?"

"19. Close, though."

"Ah. Well, I'm a little younger than you. 18 years."

"Cool." He said. "Well… I can't think of anything else to ask you right now, so you can ask me again."

"Tell me about your friends. The ones that came with you. How many came with you?" she asked after a moment of thought.

"I think I saw three of my friends get taken with me. Two guys and a girl. We broke out of our cages and we ran for our lives. They all told me to get out and run. I could barely fight them off. My friends can definitely hold their own in a fight but I wasn't taught as much in fighting as they were." He said. He frowned as he thought about the situation he was in. He was all alone in this world, and he had to put his faith in people he only just met.

"It must have been so hard for you. Leaving your friends behind. Being taken from your home." She said quietly.

"It was. But I know my friends are strong. They're probably looking for me right now. Somewhere…" He felt his wings twitch involuntarily and grinned a little. "Yeah… somewhere out there."

"You just wait, I'm sure they're not going to stop until they find you."

"Yeah. Thanks, Lilith."

Corrin watched them from behind a building and smiled seeing them already being friends. Spencer needed the comfort of a friend right now and Corrin was more than happy that Lilith would be that friend. The white haired king would try to leave them be before he tried to get Spencer to open up to him and the others. Corrin knew that this time, it would be a long journey.

A few moments of silence passed before Spencer spoke up again. "I'm sorry for keeping you up tonight. I'm sure you need your sleep, so I'll just be…" he said as he was getting up from the stone steps. He almost stood up straight when he felt something soft grab his wrist and lightly tugging on his arm. He looked down to see Lilith staring up at him, kindness in her eyes and a smile on her lips.

"Stay. Please." She said. "You're not taking my time and I enjoy the company. And you can come to me any time you want. Rain or shine, day or night, you can come to me. I promise." They looked into each other's eyes for what felt like hours, until Spencer's cheeks started to burn and he sat back down.

"Okay. Thank you." He said. Corrin decided that he had done enough snooping and started walking back to his quarters. He kept thinking about what those two were saying. What other kinds of powers and magic did Spencer possess? What did Lilith know about his kind and world? Would the others be willing to trust him and his friends? Corrin felt like he could trust him, and that's all that matters right now. He didn't know what his enemies had in store for him, but he was ready to face the odds once again.

 **So leave a review if you liked this chapter a lot. I am still in the process of getting the descriptions of Draconians and Spencer the Draconian. I will give an update when the two are finished. If I forget to notify you, the descriptions will likely be in my profile description. See ya in the next chapter.**

 **Dragon out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Exploring the Fort

**Hello to you readers! I thought that I should at least get this story to its third chapter before I start updating my other stories. I would also like to say that a short description of Spencer the Draconian is up on my profile. I would ask that you take a look at it if you are interested in it. Now to enjoy the story! I do not own the Fire Emblem series.**

* * *

Corrin opened his eyes as he started to wake up and begin the day. He replaced his night garments with his normal armor before he walked outside of his private quarters. He had to admit that sleeping in that bed was amazing, but it was second only to the mattress of his palace bed in Valla. He stood at the bottom of the ladder and took a deep breath of the fresh air. He figured that he would wash his face in the nearby spring when something caught his eye.

In front of Lilith's temple was a blue dragon, curled up and appearing to be asleep. This dragon was not unlike Corrin's own dragon form, as it was in similar shape, but the differences were very clear. The limbs, including the wings and tail, seemed to be bigger in size, though not by much. The wings were the exception as they looked gigantic. This dragon's face had a longer maw, a full jaw instead of metal-like protrusions like Corrin's, and short yet thick horns that appeared to be made of bone. Along the cerulean blue scales, he saw familiar patterns on the wings and tail, reminiscent of fire, ice, and lightning.

Realizing the dragon was Spencer, he was about to wake up the giant when he heard someone whispering to stop. He looked over to the source and saw Lilith, in her human form, coming out of her temple. She held a finger up to her lips, telling Corrin to stay silent, as she slowly approached the sleeping dragon. She reached under Spencer's chin and started scratching it, eliciting a low, purr-like growl from the beast. A grin started creeping up on Spencer's draconic face as Lilith started scratching harder. Corrin held his hands over his mouth to stifle the inevitable laughter, finding the sight hysterical. Spencer started turning over on his side when Lilith started scratching the back of his neck too, lifting his head to try deepen the scratching. Spencer's eyes finally opened as he fell onto his back with a thud.

"Huh…? What's going on?" He groggily asked, his voice distorted in his dragon form.

"Good morning, sleepy-scales!" Lilith cooed. "It's time to wake up." Spencer didn't respond right away as he shook his head and started stretching his limbs on the ground. His whole body started glowing and shrinking back to his normal size. His scales replaced by the clothing materializing on him. His horns replaced by his long brown and multicolored shaggy hair. When the glow dissipated, he was back to his normal form with his wings and tail. He adjusted his glasses as his green eyes focused on the two people in front of him.

"Doesn't that get uncomfortable? Sleeping in that form?" Corrin asked. The new ally simply shook his head as he leaned backward until he heard a pop.

"No. I'm fine with sleeping like that." Spencer answered. "I don't really feel much pain in that form, except when I'm fighting. Feels better in that form when I don't have a choice on where I sleep, like on a mountainous terrain where there are no soft spots."

"That… actually makes sense." Corrin said after a moment of thought. He hoped he could learn to change for the next time they slept outside. An aroma of food and three growling stomachs was all it took for the three dragons to head to the mess tent.

There, Jakob and his son, Dwyer, were preparing breakfast for the entire company. Corrin had to explain to Spencer that the two butlers stayed in the Fort during the meeting at the hamlet, since they were nowhere to be seen during the draconian's arrival. Corrin also apologized for not introducing him to Jakob's wife, Azura, as she had been feeling sick and was still in the sleeping quarters. "She already knows about you and wants to meet you when she is feeling better."

"I'll be sure to pay her a visit soon." The reptile said, wondering what this Azura woman was like.

"Also, a little warning with Jakob. He's a bit strict and protective over me. He may be a little prickly with you, but when he gets to know you he may soften up. And don't compare his and Dwyer's coffee." Corrin added the last part in with a whisper as they approached the counter. The two butlers set down three plates of toast and eggs and each set down a cup of coffee in front of Corrin. After eyeing Spencer for a few seconds, Jakob turned back to preparing more servings of food.

"Excuse me, sir," Dwyer's voice sounded and his attention was directed at the draconian. "Would you like some coffee as well?" Spencer looked at the two cups in front of Corrin and slightly sniffed the air before shaking his head.

"No thank you. It's not the same as the drink I'm familiar with." He answered.

"Is there anything I can get you to drink?" Dwyer asked, almost on the verge of yawning. Spencer couldn't help but notice that the young butler's eyes were screaming for some type of rest.

"I think I would be fine with some water." He said. Dwyer nodded before leaving and bringing back two cups of water for Spencer and Lilith. After receiving thanks, Dwyer turned back to help his father. "So what's the objective for right now?" Spencer asked the white-haired man to his left.

"We're heading to the Hoshidan capital to speak with Ryoma, my brother. We would be able to travel there in an instant, but I thought it better to travel on foot to aid in the search for your friends. It should take us about two weeks to get to the Hoshidan capital, one week if we are not delayed. I will have to contact Ryoma soon to explain the situation to him and Xander. I don't want Ryoma mistaking Xander and Nohr for these events this time." Corrin answered.

"This time?" Spencer asked.

"It's what the cause was for the last war. Both sides were misled to thinking each side turned on the other." He noticed the draconian's anxious expression mixed in with the nod of understanding and Corrin asked what was wrong.

"I'm just worried about my friends. I want to find them as soon as possible."

"I know you do. You are feeling the same as I was when I was joining both of my families to fight Anankos." Noticing the confusion on Spencer's face, Corrin stated simply that it would be a story for another time.

After they finished breakfast, Corrin suggested a spar to relieve stress and get a gauge for how powerful a draconian is. Spencer accepted and they, including Lilith, headed toward the training grounds of the fortress.

Spencer noticed, upon arriving, that there was already a fight going on between a green-haired man and a white-haired woman, both heavily armored and neither backing down. The man seemed to be fighting with a small kunai, which was a bit ridiculous against the woman's huge club, but his agility seemed to make the disadvantage disappear. Corrin acknowledged the man as Kaze, a Master Ninja, and Rinkah, in an attire that Corrin described as that of a Blacksmith. Eventually, Kaze overcame Rinkah with his speed and rushed her, Rinkah admitting defeat when she was knocked down and found a kunai pointed at her throat. Kaze helped her up and they both got off the battlefield when they heard Corrin saying he and Spencer wanted to spar.

Spencer gave Lilith his daggers and empty cutlass scabbard and told her to keep them safe before she went to the sidelines. Corrin looked at Spencer in confusion, not seeing a weapon on him. Corrin himself had his dragonstone on a necklace and a steel katana by his side, but he could not see anything that Spencer could defend himself with. "Why are you unarmed?" Corrin called out.

"Who says I am?" Spencer shouted before closing his eyes. His arms starting glowing and scales started appearing again on his arms. His forearms started getting bulkier and his fingers started growing claws. When he opened his eyes, they were glowing green and had a wild look in them, a great contrast to the earlier impression of the quiet dragon.

Corrin was a little less than surprised to see this, as Kaden had mentioned it before and he could do something similar but only on occasion. But to see Spencer pulling this off without being angry or succumbing to feral instincts, like Corrin usually is, is still surprising. It makes the young Vallite king wonder if he could do that someday as easily as this young man.

Corrin shook himself out of his thoughts as the battle was about to start. Both fighters charged at each other and Corrin swung his blade, only to find a dragon claw holding it in place. Spencer hit Corrin away with his other claw and prepared for another attack. Icy winds gathered in his claws and he began shooting icicles at Corrin. Corrin tried to make himself hard to hit by running in different directions and study his opponent's movements.

The draconian seemed to be more aggressive than the initial impression he gave the group, unrelenting with his projectile attacks, but he didn't seem to be making any effort for a charge like Corrin had done. Spencer seemed to be saving any strength he had to instead guard against Corrin's attacks and chip away at his opponent's own strength. Corrin feared that if he continued with the frozen onslaught, he might not withstand any head-on blows Spencer might send if he senses any openings. He also realized that the multiple charges, which have all been blocked by the massive claws, have started to take their toll on the draconian, who was panting heavily.

Corrin charged again at his combatant and swung his sword, which was barely blocked in time by the claw again. Corrin pushed harder as he noticed that Spencer's footing was starting to slip. Corrin pushed harder still and forced Spencer to stumble back, leaving him wide open. Corrin briefly touched his dragonstone and focused the energy into his free hand, quickly transforming it into a claw. Corrin slammed his claw into Spencer's chest and threw him back.

Spencer tried to pick himself back up, but found the end of a steel katana pointed at him. A few moments passed before he finally admitted defeat. A hand replaced the weapon and pulled up the beaten dragon. "Thanks." Spencer uttered.

"Don't mention it. You lasted longer than most of my opponents. You even got a few hits on me." Corrin answered.

"You should try fighting my friends. They're much better fighters than me." Spencer said before a white towel was thrown around his shoulders. They both turned to see Lilith grinning and pulling Spencer to the sidelines with her.

"And why would they be stronger?" Corrin asked in curiosity. Spencer seemed to ponder for a minute before answering with a smirk.

"…That's a story for another time." He said, causing Corrin to chuckle. "But for now, let's say they were trained harder and longer than I was." Corrin nodded, content with the answer for now.

"Now we need to get ready to head out. Some of us are heading to a village to stock up on supplies." Corrin said. He was about to continue when he saw Spencer scratch the back of his head. "Is something wrong?"

"It's just that… I'm not comfortable going anywhere yet."

"What do you mean?" Corrin asked.

"Back home, it was only in recent years that humans had begun to accept draconians existing and integrating into society." Spencer answered. "And that's only most of the population. There are still many humans that hate us and would want to kill us."

"Well, how did draconians live in your world until recently?" Corrin asked. Surely they didn't just remain in deserted places like hermits. Draconians had to have made contact with humans.

"Draconians, for a long time, used ways of hiding our species from humans and hiding among them. I can't hide my species well and, going to a village here, where there are very few of my kind, makes me incredibly nervous. I just can't trust anyone except you people for now." The dragon explained again, his voice almost to a whisper.

Corrin understood what he was talking about. People, to this day, still feared the white-haired man when he transformed for the first time and destroyed the town square of the Hoshidan capital. He had to endure the crowds of Hoshido saying that he was the reason Mikoto and many other people died that day. "Very well. You may stay here in the fort."

"Thank you, Corrin."

"If it's all right…" They both heard to their side. They turned and saw Lilith still standing next to them. "I would like to go with you to the village, Lord Corrin."

"Wouldn't you rather stay here with Spencer?" Corrin asked his longtime friend.

"I think it would be best if Spencer tried to converse with the others here. I also have a few errands that I need to do as well." She said.

"Spencer, do you mind if she goes?" Corrin asked the other male.

"No. If she needs to get something done, I won't stop her. And maybe I can get a better understanding of this place." Spencer said after a moment of thought.

"All right, then. I'll see if I can get someone to give you a tour. Lilith, we leave in a few minutes. Make sure you are ready." The two other dragons nodded before all three went on their way.

* * *

The group had already left a while ago and Jakob was assigned with giving the tour to Spencer. Corrin figured that having Jakob with Spencer would get him to soften up. Jakob, at first, refused, saying that he should protect his liege, but Corrin rebutted and said that Kaze would be the protector.

Spencer had been shown the barracks, the latrines, the dining hall, and the various shops around Fort Serene. He had also seen some of the people he met before and even new faces. Jakob explained that over time, there would be many more people he would meet, and Spencer would need to be taught the proper etiquette when he met with the Hoshidan and Nohrian royalty. When asked the reason, Jakob scowled and turned to Spencer.

"Look at yourself." The butler said harshly. Spencer looked down and realized why he said that. He was covered from head to toe in dirt and dried mud. "You obviously need a bath and the proper attire when meeting with royalty. And your mannerisms are horrid already with regular people, let alone a king like Lord Corrin." He continued while dusting him off with a handkerchief like he was a shelf. Spencer backed away from the strict butler to try and make him stop.

"I can take care of the hygiene. My clothes are fine. And I was never taught to be prim and proper like you. I'm fine." Spencer answered.

"You are not fine at all! You need to be whipped into shape!" Jakob exclaimed. "Anyway, the tour has ended. I must return to my other duties. I care not for what you do, just please refrain from making a mess of things. We already have enough of a walking calamity with Felicia here. I don't need another one." Jakob said and swiftly left the draconian alone, uttering a few choice words as he left.

"…" Spencer watched as the silver-haired butler ran before heaving a sigh of relief. "Finally, he's gone. Time to get a real look around this place." He opened his wings to their full length and stretched them out to get comfortable. He started repeatedly flapping his wings up and down and started to run, and with a jump he took to the air. The wind felt amazing on his face as he soared through the skies above the fort.

He started flying above the buildings and watched as the people looked at him from below. Instead of trying to shy away, he just grinned and kept flying and scanning the area. He decided to keep flying and do a couple of laps around the fort. He eventually flew down to a cluster of trees next to a pond and landed on the ground.

He went over to the pond and, removing his glasses and placing them to his side, decided to wash his face for a minute. When he cleared his face, and reached for his glasses, he noticed that they weren't at his side. He looked around on the ground and stopped when he was met with a blurry white behind him. He looked up and saw the vague shape of a person in front of him. A hand appeared in front of him with his glasses and a soft voice spoke. "I believe these belong to you."

"Thank you." He said. He grabbed his glasses and stood up to see a young woman with blue hair and golden eyes. She was looking at him curiously until he spoke again. "I don't think we have met. My name is Spencer. I'm a recruit." Instead of remaining quiet and shying away, he held out his hand for the woman to shake.

"Azura." She responded and returned the gesture, confusion invading her voice.

"Oh, you were the one that Corrin wanted me to meet. I assume you're feeling better?"

"Yes. Although, speaking of assumptions, Corrin told me that you were shy and wouldn't speak to someone until you learned their name. Yet, you initiate the conversation with me, a stranger. Why is that?" she asked.

"It happens when I get excited. Sometimes, I get excited and hyperactive and I can't help but talk. I'm not really shy so much as quiet."

"I see. So, you must still be excited from your flight around the fort?" She asked. "That was you, correct?"

"Yes." He answered. "Jakob gave a good explanation of the place, but I get a better understanding of places from the sky. I also needed to stretch my wings for a little bit. Been a while since I did."

"How long has it been?"

"Since before I was captured, so about a month." He said. "When I escaped, I didn't want to risk giving away my location by flying up. I also didn't go into any towns or villages much to minimize any attention drawn to me."

"I guess that's why you didn't want to go with Corrin and the others." She asked. He nodded in response. "But how did you survive in the wilderness for close to a month?"

"I knew how to hunt from my friends. I was also taught enough to make a decent temporary camp for a few days at a time."

"Interesting." She stated.

"Alright, time to learn about you." He suddenly said, surprising the singer.

"What would you like to ask about me?" She asked after a moment.

"What is your role in this army? I'm not much of a fighter and would like to learn from anyone skilled in combat."

"Well, I'm a songstress." She said, much to his confusion. "When soldiers are weary during battle, I sing to them and they are energized to fight again."

"You sing? During battle?"

"Yes. I have always loved to sing."

"Interesting. I actually like to sing as well." He said.

"Truly?"

"Yeah. Though I can't hit some notes to save my life, I've been told I sing quite well."

"I would like to hear you sing sometime. And maybe I can help you to sing better."

"I would also like to hear you sing, but not when we're on the battlefield. I would also appreciate it if you would teach me to up my singing game." Noticing the confusion written across Azura's face, he explained that he used slang from his world.

"I see. I'm afraid I must return to my quarters. I'm starting to feel weary." She said. And it showed that she needed rest, with her breathing a bit more heavily and her legs starting to quiver.

"Maybe I should escort you to your quarters."

"I would appreciate that very much." She thanked him. Letting Azura lead the way, Spencer followed to make sure that Azura made it to her tent. She gave him her thanks and entered her tent, leaving the draconian to explore the place a bit more.

* * *

Spencer kept flying around and watching the fort and its inhabitants progress in, what he thought was, their daily lives. He saw Selkie and Kaden walking around on the ground, not even noticing their flying friend. Suddenly, they turned toward a specific direction and started waving. Spencer averted his gaze to what they were looking at and he saw that Corrin, Lilith, and the others had returned from gathering supplies and Lilith's errand.

Spencer flew down closer to the group and landed with a grunt, surprising everyone except Lilith. Corrin stared at the draconian for a minute with bulging eyes before finally speaking. "You… You… Why didn't you tell us that you could fly?!" He half shouted in shock.

"You didn't ask." Spencer suggested and chuckled. Seeing Corrin still in shock, he decided to elaborate. "Most all draconians can fly. If you could grow yours a little bit more, maybe you can fly as well."

"That's amazing!" Selkie shouted. "I can't wait to see what else you can do!"

"You will not be disappointed, Selkie." Lilith told the Kitsune.

"Hey, Lilith? Did you finish that errand you had to do?" Spencer asked. She nodded her head with content. "What did you do?"

"It's a secret for now." She said. Seeing the confusion in his face, she continued. "I'll let you know what I am doing when I finish, but for now, it's a secret." Spencer wanted to continue, but he nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright, enough with the chit chat. We have received reports from the nearby village." Corrin announced. "There are reports of a small band of thieves and ruffians in the surrounding area. When we set out, I want everybody prepared for battle. Spread the word throughout the fort." Kaden and Kaze nodded and dashed in opposite directions to carry out their commander's order. Felicia, Selkie, and Lilith headed towards their own quarters to prepare for the coming battle. Spencer was about to head his own way when Corrin grabbed a hold of his shoulder.

"What's up, Corrin? I thought you wanted us to get ready?" Spencer asked.

"I don't think you are ready. I need you to come with me. You need some protection."

* * *

 **If you have any suggestions to this story, like an exceptional chapter length or if I need to describe some things a little more, please tell me in the reviews. I would also like to apologize for the spar if it's not up to par, I kind of need to work on describing fights. Anyway, if there is anything constructive you want to say, don't hesitate to write a review. Dragon, out.**


	4. Chapter 4: March, Soldier!

**Hey, guys. Yep, another chapter of Dragons Lost in Time. I may have fun writing these stories, but they mess with my nerves so much.**

 **Anyway, the past few weeks, I had to deal with some college stuff, including final exams. But now they are over and I can put some more focus into doing these chapters. So please bear with me as I continue to write, post, and wait for the reviews. But I can't do the last one on the list if you don't send in reviews. Anything that will help me to be a better writer and make a better story.**

 **I do not own the Fire Emblem series.**

* * *

As Corrin and Spencer headed to the commander's private quarters, they passed by many others getting ready to leave the astral fort and preparing to face any potential foes. Some were fitting armor on their bodies and polishing their weapons, others were packing for the trip ahead, and the rest were finished getting ready for both scenarios.

Spencer wondered why he was not going to his quarters to do the same as the rest of the small army and instead going to Corrin's quarters. He had asked why multiple times but was left without an answer. He figured that he would get an answer as he followed the white-haired man up the ladder to the tree-house.

It wasn't a bad sight inside the small room, but it was nothing to write home about. It seemed livable, but not entirely cozy. Spencer was about to ask the reason for coming here again when he saw Corrin searching for something in the room.

"Corrin? What are you looking for?" Spencer asked. Corrin still didn't answer after a few moments as he continued his search. A minute later, Corrin grinned as he pulled out a bundle of dark fabric from under his bed and turned to the other male.

"I was looking for this." Corrin finally answered. "After our spar, I saw that you could take a hit from a blunt weapon, but you lacked armor or some kind of protection so I figured that this would be fine for now." He unfolded the bundle and let it hang from his hands. It seemed to be a dark cloak, with purple and gold detailing along the black fabric, with the purple depicting strange eyes along the arms. Spencer raised his eyebrow in confusion. How was this a good substitute for armor?

"This cloak was left behind by a travelling tactician that helped us during the Vallite war. He said that it was to be a gift for us if we had need of it." Corrin started explaining. "This fabric has magical qualities that can repair minor tears itself and has a high magic resistance. It's also supposed to be durable against weak weapons, so it should be good enough as light armor until we can get or make you some chainmail to put under it. I think that you should use it, since we never thought to prepare any spare armor before we came to get you." Corrin placed the cloak in Spencer's arms and stepped back to give him room to place the article of clothing on himself. Spencer stared at it curiously and turned it around, finding two large slits in the back of the cloak. It was a strange item, as the fabric felt a bit thin, but it also felt soft, probably for the comfort of the wearer.

He folded his wings closer to his back and lowered his tail to the floor as he engulfed his body with the article of clothing. He wiggled his wings around until they found their way through the holes and stretched out. His tail felt like it was sagging a little as he coiled it around his shoes on the floor; he couldn't lift it too much without lifting the cloak but he figured that he could make do.

"How does it feel?" Corrin asked. The brown haired dragon turned around once, twice, and then a third time to try to get a good look at himself. He had to admit that even though someone else had owned it, the cloak felt like it fit him almost perfectly and comfortably.

"It feels great, but how…?" Spencer trailed off with his question, gesturing to his back and his wings, which were able to move freely. Corrin waved off his question as he started to explain again.

"I had someone retrieve it and sew those holes while we were out in the village. I think it should work for the time being." Corrin answered. Thank the gods Caeldori knew how to sew, being the prodigious daughter of a great man; Corrin did not want to wait for Oboro, the actual seamstress, so Spencer would be ready for a battle. "I'm thinking that you should hide your wings and tail while we're travelling, but you can use them as you see fit in battle; the reason being that I'm worried that the Vallite soldiers could be more intelligent this time. I don't want to take any risks if the public sees you and starts to gossip, no matter whose ears are listening. If Vallite soldiers catch wind of you, they could try and kidnap you again." Corrin explained. He saw Spencer nod in understanding after thinking about it before he started explaining again.

"I'm also asking that you carry a Fimbulvetr tome to better your proficiency with ice. We might even be able to fill that sheath you carry around with a real cutlass for your disguise. Does that sound all right with you?" Spencer looked down in thought for a second before nodding again.

"Sounds fine. So, I'm just a normal soldier in your army now?"

"I was thinking that you could pretend to be my new tactician, since many people recognize the cloak anyway."

"Tactician?" Spencer asked, slightly panicked. "As long as I don't have to give many orders or advice, I'm fine with that. I'm not really skilled in strategy."

"Don't worry about that. You'll only be acting like it. And if you want, I could teach you about tactics if you ever want to play the part. Now go get ready, we set out at dawn and you'll be marching with me and a few others." Corrin said. Spencer shifted his tail to coil around his torso and folded his wings inside the cloak. He gave a strange salute to the Commander before walking out the door and down the ladder.

* * *

After exiting the portal, the small army started heading northwest. Setting out at dawn was something that the army would have to get used to again. They were told that if they hadn't run into trouble by dusk, they would continue to march until an hour after darkness had fallen. It was now early afternoon and the sun was high in the sky.

Corrin had decided to head to the Hoshidan capital first, since it's the closest from their current location. Some of the soldiers had gotten into groups and talked amongst themselves as they marched, all except for the quiet dragon and the white haired man beside him. There were also two women near them; one of the females Spencer knew was named Sakura, the other woman called herself Sakura's retainer and was named Hana. She was a bit reluctant with letting Sakura be close to the draconic stranger, even if Hana was protecting her liege personally. The dragon, at the moment, was too tired to notice any of the swordmaster's inspecting glances thrown his way.

Spencer yawned as he looked through a strange book he had obtained from an elderly knight named Gunter at the armory. Using a hand to shield his eyes from the bright sunlight, Spencer regretted not getting much sleep the night before. He had yet to put this tome down since he got it late last night and read it until he fell asleep.

He had been given the Fimbulvetr tome for his disguise, but reading it was far more interesting than just having it. He expected that to use it, he just had to say the name of the tome and it would happen. Reading the tome itself, he found that it was a lot more complicated. It instructed that the user had to concentrate on what kind of spell one would want to cast, gather the tome's power, and focus it into one point on the body, like the palm of the hand, before releasing it. This reminded him of his own powers, though it was taxing on his body after he used his own power too often. A tome could be used multiple times and the user would not be exhausted in the slightest, if their skill level corresponded to the kind of tome they were using. His thoughts of the tome were interrupted when he heard the man next to him speak up.

"You really seem to enjoy reading that book, don't you?" Spencer looked to his left at Corrin and nodded.

"Yeah. It's weird, like I can't stop reading it."

"Is it because it's an ice tome?" Corrin asked.

"A little. Ice is my favorite element to use."

"Your favorite element? Is that implying that you use other elements?" The commander asked. Spencer nodded, prompting Corrin to ask again. "What other elements do you use?"

Spencer seemed to ponder for a moment as they continued to walk, and then spoke to Corrin after he finished his thoughts. "How about you try and guess my other elements? Do you remember what the markings on my wings were?"

Corrin nodded, a little confused at why Spencer would ask about his wings when asked about his powers. The noble dragon thought hard about the wings until he understood why. Corrin remembered seeing patterns of ice and snowflakes, and other patterns, on the scales of the wings. He recognized the red patterns instantly. "Is one of them fire?" He asked.

"Yep. One more to guess." Spencer answered, holding up one finger. Corrin rolled his eyes at the behavior before trying to remember the wings again.

"Some of the patterns look like the effects of tomes like Thunder and Lightning… Am I close?"

"You actually already guessed it. It's lightning."

"Interesting." Corrin mused. "But why do your wings have those markings?" Spencer scratched his chin in thought. Corrin wondered if it was difficult to explain. Or maybe the draconian never thought about it before?

"Try and imagine my body as a clay jar and my powers are the water inside that jar." Spencer said, trying to explain. "Now imagine that jar having cracks and the water leaking out through those cracks. The markings on my wings are my powers leaking out a bit. The same goes for the markings on my tail and the colors in my hair." Corrin nodded in understanding, but once again asked after getting a look at the hair behind his head.

"What about those white and black strands? What elements are they for? And I don't see any white and black markings anywhere else on your body." Spencer remained silent for a moment and pulled at the white strands of hair at the nape of his neck. His other hand hovered around the black dagger strapped to his hip.

"They're latent powers. But right now, they're not really important. Maybe I'll tell you about them another time."

"I see. I'll hold you to that." Corrin said. He knew that he was prying into the stranger's personal information, but he couldn't help his curiosity. "What about your fire and lightning? What can you do with them?" Corrin asked again. Spencer seemed to ponder for a moment, looking around at the trees, before answering again.

"I think it would be best if I told you another time, when we're alone."

"Oh, because you don't want us to know about it and exploit your weaknesses in sparring?" Both males turned to their marching companions and saw the female swordmaster glaring at the brown-haired dragon. Corrin expected at least a little anger or even annoyance from the other man, but he only saw a flash of confusion go across Spencer's eyes.

"…No. About my weaknesses, maybe, but not to you." Spencer said slowly, confusing all three present. "You never know who is watching and listening, especially since we're in enemy territory." Corrin's eyebrows shot up as he realized where they were, indeed. They still had to travel through bandit territory, and possibly fight them. If anyone gave away their secrets, they would be vulnerable. Did that mean that what Spencer told them was basically common knowledge? Maybe the Outrealmer knew more about strategies than he thought. And judging by her facial expression, Hana realized it as well. She huffed and turned her gaze forward again as she walked by the silent Sakura's side.

Spencer sighed and yawned again as he tried reading from the ice tome again, but a mumbling voice caught his attention. "You… Are you okay?" He heard the soft voice say, emanating from the Priestess beside the warrior woman. Corrin raised in eyebrow in confusion, wondering why Sakura was looking at the dragon, let alone speaking to him.

"I think so." He answered. "Why do you ask?" Sakura was shocked to hear him say that. She looked at his eyes, seeing the dark circles under them. She saw the hand not carrying the tome shaking and twitching. This man was clearly sleep deprived and he asked why she was concerned? Being concerned for someone else's health was her duty.

"Well, I care about the health of all people in our company. And you…" She stopped, her ears filled with a pounding sound. "You look exhausted. Did you… How long has it been since you've had a comfortable sleep?"

"Maybe… a few days ago? Before Selkie and Kaden found me…" Spencer answered, causing Sakura and Corrin to gape at the man.

"A few days?! How… Why did you not get any sleep?!" Sakura raised her voice at him and inched toward him. Face paling, Spencer backed up slightly from her and tried to answer again.

"A lot has happened in the past few days. I was found by Kitsune, fought for their safety, and joined an army. Would you be able to get any sleep after that?" Sakura let the short explanation sink in, before nodding.

"I-I guess so…" She said, in that soft tone again. "Just promise me to try and get a full night's sleep the next time we stop for the night. Please?" She pleaded. She didn't care if he was a stranger to her, no one should be putting themselves through something like that.

"…I promise." He answered. Sakura sighed in relief before noticing that she had gotten closer to him, causing her to blush and back away from him.

"Thank you."

Spencer gave a shallow nod in return. He turned his gaze back to the trail and the few soldiers in front, acting as guides for the rest of the company. At the front of those few soldiers was the green-haired ninja from before, Kaze. He was the one with the most knowledge of the area and one of the best soldiers at sensing danger, so Corrin appointed the man as their guide. His skills spoke for themselves, when, in less than a blink of the eye, he deflected a throwing star with his own kunai. His eyes shot from treetop to treetop as he detected multiple presences around them. He turned around to the rest of the soldiers, screaming one thing that made the entire company halt in their tracks.

"AMBUSH!"

* * *

 **If you are thinking "Not another cliffhanger", just let me explain. I don't really know what a good chapter length would be and this feels more like my average chapter length, about two thousand or 2,500 words. If you have any suggestions about how long the chapters should be, leave a review or PM me. I will try to keep my cool and take into consideration any and all advice thrown my way.**

 **Dragon out.**


	5. Chapter 5: Ice, Lightning, and Fire

**Hello readers! Welcome, once again, to Dragons Lost in Time! I would like to thank you for staying with me and any new readers. Just please bear with me once again as you delve deeper into the mysteries of Hoshido, Nohr, Valla, and the Outrealms beyond. There is also an announcement at the end of the chapter and I would recommend that you read it. Anyway, let's get on with it! I do not own the Fire Emblem series.**

* * *

Within the second of Kaze's warning, most of the other soldiers had drawn their swords and spears to combat the enemies hiding in the trees. Corrin himself had drawn his Omega Yato, ready for battle. Beside him, Sakura had finished pulling her iron yumi off her back and was ready to pull an arrow from her quiver. Her retainer, Hana, had brandished her steel katana and had gotten into her fighting stance.

Within a minute of the warning, more shouting was heard at the front of the company

Hana looked over at the cloaked dragon and was slightly irritated that he looked almost afraid. The tome in his hand was shaking and his eyes kept darting back and forth between the trees. She heard that he dealt with brigands at the kitsune hamlet, but to see him like this was a disappointing sight. She just wanted to yell at him and get him off the battlefield so he wouldn't get in the way.

Corrin noticed Spencer's behavior as well, but he was not angry. It was not unusual for him to see a new young recruit shaking on the field of battle, including himself. But with enough experience, those same younglings became soldiers feared by enemies twice their size. It was only a matter of time before this teenager followed in their footsteps.

"Nervous?" Corrin said to the man. Spencer turned to Corrin and nodded. "I was the same my first time, too. Just fight how you normally would in a spar. And try not to kill unless I say." He said.

Spencer nodded again and looked at the tome in his hand. He tucked it into one of the numerous pockets of the cloak before letting his right hand hover over the scabbard to his left. Closing his hand as if he were grasping something, ice started growing from the inside of the scabbard. The growing ice eventually morphed in the air around his hand in the shape of a sword guard. When the ice stopped its growth, he clenched his hand on what would be the sword's handle and pulled out a complete cutlass from the leather sheath. Looking along the curved blade and checking its sharp edge, he grinned and nodded to himself. He finished his preparation by unraveling his tail from around his waist and pushing his wings out of the holes in the cloak.

Corrin was amazed at the spectacle before him. The blade itself was simple in design, but it was still fantastic to see it appear from thin air in a matter of seconds. His Nohrian brother, Leo, may have had a blade that was said to freeze those it struck, but never being made of ice itself. The Nohrian prince may have some competition with this otherworldly dragon. The frozen cutlass made him wonder if the blade would be durable enough for a single strike, let alone the entire battle. However, Corrin had fought with the dragon not long ago, and he knew not to question the man's defenses.

More shouting at the front caught both of their attention. Most of the other soldiers had gone into the battle while most of the long-range soldiers hung back. Both men looked at each other and nodded. They turned toward the freshly kindled heat of battle in front of them and charged into its fray.

Spencer had chosen his target, a simple mercenary armed with an iron sword, and ran toward him. Corrin hung back a little and decided to back up the dragon. The mercenary saw Spencer coming and blocked the horizontal slice. Corrin's eyebrows shot up as he saw that the frosty weapon had not even cracked. The dragon was not fast enough to dodge the incoming diagonal slice and winced from the cut on his left shoulder. He wanted to scream out in pain but only smirked as he saw something that Corrin barely caught a glimpse.

The enemy mercenary shuddered as small sparks of lightning arced across his arms. Spencer made another charge and successfully hit his opponent on his side. Corrin watched the two closely this time, trying to see what was different. When the brigand returned an attack, he was too slow and was blocked. Corrin understood what happened as the blades connected. Spencer was using his lightning magic to shock his opponent and restrict his movement. Corrin watched as Spencer knocked away the mercenary's sword and delivered a solid punch to the head, knocking him out.

"That's how we roll in the south!" Spencer taunted, thrilled that he had achieved his first victory in battle.

"Don't get cocky!" Corrin yelled as he pushed his comrade to the ground, both narrowly avoiding an arrow aimed at the dragon. Corrin looked up and saw an enemy archer a little ways away from them, already readying another arrow. "We'll have to get in close."

"Not a problem, sir!" Corrin heard beside him. Spencer was quickly getting up and faced the archer. Puffing out his chest, he took a deep breath in and focused his eyes on his next opponent. With a great roar, fire streamed out of his gaping mouth and engulfed the archer. The blaze made his yumi string snap in two, rendering it useless. His clothes also caught on fire and he was desperately trying to pat the embers out.

When the flames died down, Spencer jumped in the air and quickly flew at his disarmed opponent. Seeing the shock in his eyes, Spencer slammed the side of his head with the guard of his sword. The blow sent the man into a daze on the ground, unable to keep fighting.

"Now that's what I call 'fire in the hole!'" Spencer cheered again. His commander ran back up to him, his mind running a mile a minute.

"What… how…" Corrin stammered. He was in shock at seeing such a flame coming from his comrade. Just how powerful was a draconian?!

"Haven't you ever heard of a fire breathing dragon?" Spencer joked. He looked at his shoulder and was shocked to see it enveloped in light and healing. Corrin saw it as well and decided to explain.

"Must be Sakura. She's using long distance healing magic on your injury. Don't worry about it; you'll get used to it." He said. Spencer still held a skeptical look as he looked at his shoulder, completely healed without so much as a scar. "Come on. We have to keep going."

* * *

Spencer followed after Corrin as the commander cut down another brigand. Most of the other bandits had been taken care of by the rest of the small army. Corrin had suggested to his partner to stop fighting after defeating a third enemy. Using his powers exhausted the dragon almost to the point of dropping where he stood and Corrin took up the fighting in his stead.

They now stood against the leader of the bandits, a barbarian with a steel axe. Spencer, still panting, stood back and held his cutlass in front of him for defense. Corrin pointed his Yato at the opposing leader and declared, "You will terrorize the lives of innocents no longer! I will defeat you on this day!"

"You wish, bastard! Stop talking and fight me like a man!" The barbarian shouted back. He then charged at Corrin and hefted his mighty axe down toward the commander, only to miss and strike the ground instead. Corrin skidded on the dirt, having swiftly side-stepped and dodging the heavy weapon. His retaliation was also quick, consisting of a jump into a twirling slash. The sword strike found its mark and left a deep cut across the enemy's exposed chest. Seeing that his opponent was still reeling, Corrin touched the blue dragonstone that was strung around his neck.

Spencer watched in silent amazement as Corrin's face was covered in what looked like thick, jagged strands of silver. He saw Corrin charge again with an overhead slash. Corrin's arm quickly morphed into a long black lance, piercing the target's chest dead center. Finally, Spencer watched as Corrin's arm changed again, this time to what resembled a gaping maw, and shot an enormous orb of condensed water at the man before him.

The force of the water ball knocked the enemy leader backwards several feet. Upon hitting the ground face first, the man did not move for a time. Corrin sighed in relief as his body changed back to normal and he sheathed Yato. With their leader dead, any remaining brigands would scatter in fear. Without any guidance, the rest of the bandits would not be able to rob any large settlements or villages. However, Corrin still hated that he had to bloody his hands when he made these decisions. To take a life like that was something he was taught during his days in Nohr by his surrogate older brother, Xander. And nearly every opportunity he had to kill his enemy, besides the Vallite slaves of Anankos, he refused to draw the life blood from his opponent's veins.

He heard heavy panting behind him and turned to see Spencer with his left hand on his knee, his right still holding the pristine frozen weapon. The cutlass had left Corrin speechless, as it had yet to chip or melt in the slightest. Spencer looked up after a minute and, seeing Corrin meet his gaze, held up his thumb.

"I'm good. Just need… a…" He started speaking, only to fall forward and pass out.

* * *

When Spencer opened his eyes again, he thought he was still sleeping. The sun was gone from the sky and replaced with the moon. He was leaning against a tree and he heard the chirrups of insects all around him. He still felt the cloak around him and nothing was gone from his possession, except for the ice cutlass in his hand when he passed out. He figured that the power holding it together must have dissipated when he blacked out.

He tried to get up when something gently pushed him back against the tree. He looked to his right to see a somewhat familiar head of pink hair beside him. Everything he saw was too blurry and he squinted his eyes to try to focus. Her lips started moving but Spencer could not focus enough to hear her.

"What…?" He rasped.

"… get… est…" He heard. He whispered again and this time was clear enough. "Get some rest. Please." She said.

Sakura knew his capabilities, but in this state he was easy to handle. She had already checked him and was relieved that it was only exhaustion. Her healing magic couldn't do anything to help with this, only a restful sleep could. She urged him again to lie back down against the tree.

"You promised me today that you would get some sleep tonight. Now don't you dare go back on your word." She sternly said. They looked at each other, tired eyes against determined eyes, for a minute longer before the dragon conceded.

"Aye aye… captain…" He yawned. She saw him close his eyes again for a few moments before she heard the tell-tale deep breathing associated with sleep.

Seeing this ferocious dragon sleeping so peacefully, Sakura found the sight amusing. She had seen glimpses of his first two skirmishes and the entirety of his third. His use of his powers fascinated her. During his third fight, he looked like he was dancing with sparks of lightning jumping around him. The way the electricity bounced across his blade, it looked like sparkles of light that danced with him. Watching him, she was far from scared of him; she was dazzled by him.

Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she refrained from shrieking and turned from her sleeping patient. She looked behind her and saw, to her surprise, Lilith in her human form. Lilith smiled and greeted Sakura with a bow.

"Lilith? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"I heard from Lord Corrin that you were taking care of Spencer, Lady Sakura." The dragon girl answered. "I just wanted to see him and give him something." Sakura looked to Lilith's back and saw that both of her hands were hiding something.

"He's asleep right now, a-and I'm staying with him to make sure he stays asleep." Sakura said. Lilith simply shrugged her shoulders.

"That's fine." She answered. She brought out what she was hiding and presented them to the young princess. "Would you give these to him when he's allowed to wake up?" Sakura looked at the items and was dumbfounded. They looked like small cylinders covered in a vibrant green color. She took the items and they felt cold and metallic in her dainty hands.

"What are these things?" Sakura whispered.

"Ask Spencer when he wakes up. I think it's also time for you to sleep as well, Lady Sakura." Lilith's deduction was confirmed when Sakura let out a gentle yawn. Lilith took the two cylinders from Sakura's hands and placed them inside one of Spencer's cloak pockets. He only stirred for a moment before settling in his sleep again.

"Sweet dreams, Lady Sakura." Lilith whispered with a bow. Sakura watched her walk back to the small campsite the rest of the army was at before looking down at her patient again. Eventually, sleep overcame her and she dropped down on top of the sleeping dragon.

* * *

 **If you are reading this, then I thank you for reading to the end. Your reward? An important announcement!**

 **I have a request for my readers, new and old. I am now accepting OC submissions! I have realized that you may want to see your own draconians running around in the world of Fates. Well, I have placed a character sheet, complete with rules, on my profile for you to look at and create your own character. Just use the guidelines on the sheet to make your own character and submit it to me through private message. PLEASE do not, I repeat NOT, submit the characters in the reviews. The reviews are for your opinions of my story.**

 **Also, my review of Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Yes, I got the game. I have played it and it fascinates me. What astonishes and inspires me the most of this game is the HP penalty of magic and skills. A new way of strategizing around your opponents and keeping your favorite characters safe.**

 **And, without further ado, I would ask you to leave your review if you liked my story or not.**

 **See you in the next chapter! Dragon, out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Morning Lessons

**Hello readers new and old! I would like to welcome you to another installment of Dragons Lost in Time. I would also like to thank those who have sent me submissions of their own OCs. If there are any more of you that want your character ideas on here, pm me and let me know!**

 **Now, this chapter was a little bit of filler and a little bit of development mixed together. But I think you would like this chapter. So let's read it, shall we?**

 **I do not own the Fire Emblem Series.**

* * *

Azura couldn't help but find the scene in front of her quite amusing. She had come to wake up Sakura and her patient, since she hadn't come back to her and Felicia's tent for the night after everyone had finished eating.

Azura had figured that Sakura must have stayed with Spencer to make sure that he slept and recovered. Seeing him yesterday, unconscious, was something that unnerved most of the others. So much power must have come at such a high cost, passing out so easily. Subaki had offered to make sure the draconian got his rest, saying that he could work to perfection even without a few hours of sleep, but Sakura was insistent on making sure herself. Eventually, her retainers and even Corrin gave in and let her stay. Lilith was the last one to see them both before everyone went to sleep.

Azura followed the directions the dragoness gave and found them. She had to resist letting out a chuckle at the adorable sight of her surrogate younger sister. Sakura had indeed fallen asleep, but she had accidentally chosen her patient as a mattress instead of the ground. She also had her arms wrapped around the male's midsection while her head was on his chest, slowly rising and falling with the breathing. Meanwhile, his wings had unfurled from behind him and were protectively covering the young girl.

Azura saw the content smile on Sakura's face. It was a sight she had rarely seen on the shy princess's face. She looked so at peace, it was like she had never known the throes of war all her life. Azura wondered what Sakura could be dreaming that would have her smiling like that. Then it hit her. A few years before the war, Mikoto had told her, in front of an embarrassed Sakura herself, that she used to curl up with Sumeragi whenever she had a nightmare as a child. In her sleep last night, she must have had a nightmare and old habits, which apparently die with great difficulty, must have taken over. As for Spencer's wings, it must have been an instinctual reaction to Sakura's grip on his waist.

However, like all dreams, this scene must come to an end. Azura bent down to their level and started to rub the top of Sakura's head. "Sakura," she whispered. "It's time to wake up."

Sakura let out a groan as her eyes fluttered open. She turned her gaze to Azura and gave a sleepy smile. "Morning… Big Sister…" She said, letting out a yawn.

"Sakura, it's time to let the dragon go." Sakura just looked at Azura in confusion until she turned her gaze in front of her. Her cheeks exploded with color as she finally noticed the teenage dragon asleep and so close to her. She dared not move or risk waking him up to the same awkward situation and costing her even more embarrassment. Sakura quickly turned back to Azura and silently squeaked for help. "Just let him go." Azura whispered again.

Sakura wondered what she meant before she realized that she hadn't let go of his waist at all. She slowly loosened her grip and, sure enough, his wings started moving on their own, loosening their own grip on her body. When she completely let go of him, the wings flopped onto the ground. Sakura scrambled to get up off him and stood by Azura's side.

"Don't worry." The older woman reassured her. "I won't tell anyone you decided to sleep with your new boyfriend." Sakura's cheeks blushed again as she looked at her sister giggling to herself. "Have you already forgotten about Prince Leo?"

"Azura!" Sakura whispered. Azura shushed Sakura and pointed at Spencer. He was moving in his sleep, but his eyes never opened. Azura took the embarrassed Sakura's hand and led her away from him. He might have been rested, but it would be rude to wake him up now.

* * *

As Corrin took another sip of his coffee, courtesy of Jakob, he kept thinking back to the events leading from a few days ago to the battle yesterday. In only a few days, Corrin had been dealt shocking revelations time and time again. He questioned what worlds lie beyond that Outrealm Gate. He had only been to a few places, like the weapons museum with soldiers competing for equipment and the haunted mansion overrun with Faceless and Stoneborn.

But those places were way too similar to Hoshido and Nohr and Valla. After the war, Corrin wondered what else were beyond the similarities; what would be different and how? And now, he had his answer. And that answer came in the form of Spencer. This male from the Outrealms was what Corrin wanted and more. His speech, clothes, knowledge and entire being was incredibly different from what the young noble knew; and there was more of his kind out there. This excited the white haired king.

"Good morning, Corrin." He heard two voices say. He lowered his cup to see Azura and a red-faced Sakura approaching.

"Good morning, ladies." He answered. He watched as they both took seats next to him and were served buttered toast and coffee that Jakob and Dwyer brought out from the carriage next to them. "Any news on our sleeping friend?"

"H-he stayed asleep all night." Sakura answered. She took a bite of her toast after giving thanks. "When I woke up, he was still asleep. He should be okay to wake up when he wants to. He looked really comfortable…" She said the last part more to herself than to report Spencer's condition. Azura heard her, however, and wanted to make another joke but refrained and started eating her breakfast.

"Excellent." Corrin muttered. "I was wanting to talk to him about something. And I want him to be awake and alert for this."

"For what reason would you want to talk to him?" Azura asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." He answered.

The three royals continued to slowly eat their breakfast until, some time later, Corrin suddenly waved someone over to them. Azura and Sakura both looked and saw their draconic soldier change his intended direction and headed straight for them.

"Good morning, Spencer." Corrin called out. "Did you sleep well?" Spencer stopped close by and leaned backwards, popping noises piercing the silence.

"Yo. At least I didn't wake up on the wrong side of the tree root." He groaned, straightening his posture again. "But what I wouldn't give for a glass of sweet iced tea or some soda…"

"I-if you want some tea, Jakob or Dwyer could make you some." Sakura suggested. Her answer started with a shake of his head, followed by a sigh.

"Nah. It wouldn't be the same as back home." He said. "Wouldn't be as sweet if my assumptions are right."

"O-oh. And what is… 'soda'?" She hesitated with her question, trying to remember what the unfamiliar term was.

"One of the best drinks I've ever had in my life." He started perking up as he started describing the beverage unfamiliar to the three royals. "It easily beats any wine, rum, or any other alcoholic drink ever! Different people who make soda have their flavors done differently and with different names. They're all so good! And it's so much cheaper and easier to store too! You could even drink from the little metal cans and they would be still cold from the moment you open them!"

Corrin, Azura and Sakura listened intently as Spencer talked about something from his home. The look of nostalgia on his face showed just how much he missed just a simple thing. When he got to a specific part of his description, Sakura stopped listening and remembered what happened last night with Lilith.

"Spencer!" She said, interrupting his speech. He looked at the young princess and she shrunk back again. "Um… Those things you called cans… Were they small cylinders? Made of a weird metal?" Spencer nodded wordlessly as he stared at Sakura. "Lilith wanted me to tell you that she had two of those can things for you. She slipped them into your coat pocket."

Spencer stared for only a second longer before his right hand darted onto his coat covered chest. He definitely felt something in the coat and dug his hand inside. He pulled out one of the strange cans that Lilith left for him the night before. He placed his left hand along the large green lettering and felt the cool metal on his skin. His eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as he looked at the strange item.

"S… sprite…" He whispered. Just as Corrin and Azura were about to ask what he meant, Spencer jerked and placed his mouth on the top of the can. Using his teeth, he pulled the metal tab on the can and it broke a hole in the top with a loud crack. The three heard him gulp down the liquid that was apparently inside the can for a few seconds before he pulled it away with a sigh. "Now _that_ hit the spot! Hoo boy!"

"What happened?" Corrin asked, once again shocked. Spencer wiped, with his hand, some clear liquid hanging off his chin and stared at the others in the vicinity.

"Oh, sorry. Did you guys want some?" Spencer asked, reaching for the second can in his pocket.

"No thanks. I've already got coffee. Maybe some other time." Corrin said. Azura silently declined the offer and Sakura shyly nodded.

"Yes, please." Spencer smiled as he pulled out the second can and placed the first one on an empty space on the carriage. Using his fingers this time, he pulled the metal tab on top and opened the can with another crack. He pushed the tab back to its original position and handed the can to Sakura.

"Just put your lips to the opening and tilt the can slowly to you." He advised. Sakura nodded and slowly brought the can closer to her. She tilted back slightly and felt the first few drops tickle her tongue. She took another sip and relished the flavor.

"Good, right?" She lowered the beverage and looked at the one who was more familiar with it.

"It's amazing!" She said. "It tastes so sweet and a little sour too!" Azura turned away from the two teenagers and toward Corrin. When she got his attention, she nodded toward Spencer. Corrin wondered what the blue haired princess was talking about until he remembered something he wanted to say.

"Spencer, sorry to interrupt, but I want to ask you something." Spencer and Sakura stopped their conversation and Spencer gave his attention to Corrin.

"Sure. What's up?"

"I wanted to know if you could help me control my dragon's blood better." When Corrin gave his request, Spencer's eyebrows shot up and disappeared behind his hair.

"Why?" Spencer asked, confused. "You seemed capable yesterday when you took down those thugs."

"Spencer, though I have been aware of my dragon blood since the beginning of the war, I know almost nothing about controlling it. There's no one besides me and my daughter who can transform the way we do."

"You have a daughter? You look a little young to be a father."

"I'll take that as a compliment. And you've already met, unless you've forgotten about Kana." Hearing this, Spencer spat out the soda that he had decided to sip.

"KANA?! She's your daughter?!" Spencer cried, coughing his drink out of his throat. "But… she's so… how… She can't be adopted if you say that she transforms like you do, but then how is she…?!"

"Has no one explained the Deeprealms to you?" Corrin asked calmly. Seeing the distressed look on Spencer's face, Corrin got his answer. "Guess not… Do you want me to explain now or later?"

"Now would be good for my sanity, please."

"Very well." Corrin then began to explain that, during the war, several influential people had become romantically involved. Most of the women became pregnant and bore children. The mothers and fathers became worried for their children, so Lilith provided a solution: the Deeprealms. "They're like small spaces that usually have a village or a home for the children. But as time went on here, time moved much faster in the Deeprealms. A week or two in Hoshido and Nohr was like a couple years in the Deeprealms. Some of the people you've met, like Selkie and Kana, are the children that lived in those Deeprealms. Does this make sense at all?"

"Y-yes." Spencer said with a nod. "It's a little mind blowing that some people have gone through that so easily. Did the children ever miss their parents?"

"Most of them did. But we tried to make as much time as possible for our children. We love them so much." Corrin smiled as he remembered the day that Kana was born. As little Kana was held by his wife, Flora, in that moment, it was like they were never at war. All that mattered was them being a family. That same feeling happened again when Kana decided to leave her Deeprealm and travel with her father and mother. It was one of the happiest days of his life.

"Must be nice having a kid. I've only known of kids from playing with my little cousins." A wistful smile grew on Spencer's face as he looked to the cloudy sky.

"Back to present matters," Corrin started. "Will you teach me to use my dragon blood?"

Spencer was silent at first, contemplating the situation. "Fine. I'll teach you."

"Thank you, Spencer."

"Don't mention it. But you better be ready." He stated sternly. "We start today. I still need to eat. While I eat, find a good open place to practice. Also, leave your weapons and this dragonstone I've heard about at your tent." Azura was about to object before Corrin noticed and stopped her.

"Azura, it's alright." He said. Azura was still skeptical about Spencer's demand regarding the dragonstone, but kept silent for Corrin. "I must ask, why leave my dragonstone? Wouldn't it be better to use it?"

"No, for a few reasons." Spencer held up two fingers as he counted the reasons for his refusal. "One, it won't be good for you to use a power in a stone if you want to make it your own. I won't have you using borrowed power. Two…" Spencer stopped for a moment and shuddered to himself. "That dragonstone… Rubs me the wrong way, somehow… It just… ugh…"

"Spencer?" Corrin looked at the teenager in front of him, shaking and keeping his eyes shut as he was trying to give the second reason. He almost seemed… afraid of something. It wasn't like when they first met or when he entered his first skirmish. Whatever he was feeling, it unsettled Corrin himself. "It's alright. I'll leave it in my tent."

Spencer gave one final shake of his head and opened his eyes again. To Corrin, those eyes seemed distant, as if still in the unknown pain their owner had experienced not a second ago. After a few moments of silence, he finally spoke up. "I'm gonna get my breakfast. You try to find an open space."

* * *

Corrin had, indeed, found an open space to practice in. He had found a place beside a small river that seemed like it would be good for whatever lessons Spencer had in store. Corrin just wished that his lessons would have been in private in case he messed up.

Kana had to be involved because this concerned her as well. The redheaded Kinshi Knight, Caeldori, had asked Corrin if he wanted to continue their spars and found out his plans, wanting to watch him develop his skills with his blood. His best friend Silas found out during breakfast from Azura and wished to cheer him on. Sakura, already knowing their plans, wanted to watch from afar and make sure both were not hurt. Azura was concerned with Corrin for not bringing his dragonstone and was prepared to deal with any consequences. And Lilith, saying she never got a chance to see a draconian teach their skills before, wanted to watch as well. Although, Corrin suspected that Lilith had other reasons, seeing her look out into the distance as if looking for someone.

Despite the audience, Spencer was willing to do the lesson. As Corrin brought him to the space, Spencer took off his cloak for the first time in a while and gave it to Lilith. He also cast off his daggers and scabbard and set them aside. Corrin stood at attention as Spencer inspected him from up to down. "I-is this really necessary?"

"Yes." Spencer answered calmly. "You're worried too much. I can see you shaking. I'm just getting a look at you closely to see what would be good for you to learn first." After looking over him for another minute, Spencer backed up.

"And what would that be?"

Spencer held up a finger in response. "Well, it would be best if you grew a tail first. That way, we can worry about fighting style second, strength third, and wings and flying last. I can't teach you how to use your element because I don't know how to use your element." Corrin had many questions about what his teacher was talking about, but one thing stood out to him.

"My element? What makes you think I even _have_ an element?"

"You used water yesterday against that thug before I passed out. You have the capabilities of using water manipulation, something I can't do." Corrin was surprised to say the least. He surely had much more to learn if he didn't realize that he had an element of his own. He just figured that it was common for his kind to use the dragon fang technique as it was. "But I need to know something else."

"Bring it on."

"Give me your best growl." Corrin looked at him in confusion before trying to comply with the request. He opened his mouth and gritted his teeth and gave his best attempt.

"Grr?" The pitiful attempt at a growl sounded like a grunt from a man suffering from constipation. Spencer covered his face in utter disappointment while some in the audience tried to stifle any laughter creeping onto their faces. Corrin blushed as he figured he would be embarrassed; why didn't they just do this in private?

"Hoo boy. Looks like we've got some work to do." Spencer groaned internally. That growl was almost painful to listen to. Corrin, still embarrassed, shot back and told Spencer growl. Spencer accepted and spooked the man, and some of the audience, with the deep rumble from his throat. "Pretty soon, you will growl just like that, if not better. Means you have no fear of yourself and you're willing to be ferocious."

"I… I see." Corrin wasn't so sure that he was afraid of himself, but he didn't know much about his blood to do anything his teacher could.

"Anyway," Spencer continued with his lesson. "To grow a tail, you should try feeling a powerful emotion and focus it into the lower part of your spine, which is where the tail bone is. Any emotion would do, but the emotion that you felt when you first changed would be best, even if that emotion is painful. Just try and think and focus it to your lower back. If you feel something painful, keep going."

Corrin solemnly nodded, already knowing what emotion and experience would work. He closed his eyes and thought back to the early days of the war. He had changed in rage when he had lost something precious to him. The day when he went on a rampage as his Hoshidan siblings watched him in horror. The day that he almost killed Azura when she tried to help him. The day that Hoshidans blamed him for one of the losses of the Hoshidan kingdom. He regretted that day with every fiber of his being and wished he never had to think about it again. The day he lost his mother.

As he thought about that day, that moment, something inside of him clicked. It felt like that feeling on the same day, but lighter. Remembering Spencer's advice, he focused that feeling to his lower back. The pain that came was incredible, as he felt his bones rearranging and new ones forming within seconds. It never occurred to him that he started screaming and groaning during that time. In that pain, he heard Spencer's voice telling him to keep going. He also heard another voice speak to him, a soft voice, saying that he was forgiven. A warmth spread through him as he heard the familiar voice.

The pain finally stopped and Corrin fell to his knees. When he looked up, he saw the spectators had come closer and were looking at him with wide eyes. Spencer's own look was difficult to determine, but Corrin felt pride in those green eyes. He wondered why they were looking at him, until he felt a pull at his backside.

He slowly looked behind him and a grin could not stop its way onto his face. Behind him, swishing from side to side, covered in white scales and silver armor, was his very own tail.

* * *

 **Yep. Corrin is getting lessons about being a dragon. And he already has a tail! You are welcome.**

 **If you like the story so far, or not, leave a review and tell me what you liked or didn't like. I'll be waiting!**

 **Dragon out!**


	7. Chapter 7: You Meddling Dragon!

**Hello readers! Welcome to yet another chapter of Dragons Lost in Time! I got this chapter done a little early and I was so excited with it, I decided to post it a little early as well. So, readers new and old, thanks again for taking the time to read one of my stories. Now, let's get on with it, savvy?**

 **I do not own the Fire Emblem series.**

* * *

In the astral fort, Corrin awakened to something white blocking his field of vision. He brought his hand to his face and felt something covering his eyes. He pulled at the strange thing and felt his backside being tugged. Finally realizing that it was his tail, he struggled to move it without touching it, as per Spencer's request. If he wanted to move his tail, he had to use it and practice with it.

Sleeping became more difficult since the tail's growth, but Corrin was told that he would either get used to it or sleep on his side more often. It certainly didn't help that he moved a lot in his sleep.

He dragged himself out of his bed and started changing his clothes from his sleepwear to his armor once again. Feeling his tail shift around on the floor, he remembered what his new daily routine had become and started changing faster. Once he finished, he raced out the door and down the ladder. He rushed to his destination and didn't give a second thought about breakfast. When he reached the training field, he saw the few people who would be up at the early hours. He eventually found the person he spent his new routine with these past couple days. The Outrealmer himself, however, never noticed Corrin and was talking with a familiar blue haired dragoness instead.

It was only when Corrin waved that both dragons noticed him and he approached. "Am I late?" He asked.

"Nah." Spencer casually shook his head and threw an apple to Corrin. "You're right on time. Eat and we'll start working when you're done."

"And while you're eating…" Lilith began speaking to her lord. "You have a message from Xander."

* * *

Two days have gone by since Corrin grew his tail. During those two days, Spencer has been helping Corrin get used to having a tail. Corrin and some of the others in the army decided to stay in Fort Serene so that Corrin could learn to control his dragon blood safely while the rest of the army continued their search in Hoshido on the way to the capital. Silas was left in charge of the army's trek and Kaze was appointed to find any intel and search for any signs of Vallite soldiers.

Corrin was advised to not shift his tail back into his body, as the bones in the new appendage have become permanent and would possibly injure him if they shifted back into his body. Spencer explained that if he had also grown wings, Corrin would not be able to keep himself upright, fight in top form, or even fly correctly. The tail was essential in keeping his balance and the wings would make him top heavy and easy to knock over. After getting used to the tail, Spencer would teach him the basics of fighting with his tail.

After taking a bite of his red apple, Corrin asked Lilith what message Xander had given her for him. Spencer, in the meantime, was stretching his limbs in an empty practice field.

"Well, Lord Xander has informed me that Lord Leo, Lady Elise and their retainers are arriving today to travel with us." Corrin gave Lilith an odd look and questioned her.

"Did he say why they were coming to us? Or how?"

"He asked me to open a portal from Nohr to Fort Serene, as they are too far away and too exposed to travel on horseback to meet us. And when they heard that you were fighting again, the entire royal family wanted to be with you, but only Lord Leo and Lady Elise were allowed to meet with you before the conference in Hoshido. Lord Xander and Lady Camilla, as King and the next eldest noble, are safer in Nohr for the time being."

Corrin let Lilith's explanation sink in for a moment. If Leo and Elise really were joining him, they should be safer with him as the Nohrian guard could better focus their attention protecting only half of the royal family. And having a few more able warriors and sharp eyes could aid in their search. Corrin, however, knew that Camilla would have wanted to be with him, rather than Leo. His Nohrian brother must have his own reasons to come and travel, and the white-haired noble figured they involved a certain shy priestess. It wasn't that hard to figure out.

"Very well." Corrin answered. "I'll let them come with me. Make sure they get through the portal safely."

"Indeed, milord." Lilith bowed. A shout and the sound of footsteps made both of them turn their heads. As Spencer approached, Corrin noticed that he looked much better since the battle. He must have gotten enough rest to be able to get up this early in the morning and teach Corrin.

"You ready, Corrin?" He said with a salute. Corrin nodded, starting to get used to the dragon's casual manner with him. It was like a breath of fresh air to him, as opposed to how his soldiers addressed him as a superior. It reminded him of how Silas would speak to him like a friend.

"Indeed I am, Spencer." Before they went to the small training space, Corrin couldn't help but notice something between his two friends. Spencer had glanced at Lilith and blushed when Lilith caught him and gave him a gentle smile. The exchange caused Corrin to raise an eyebrow and smirk.

"If you would excuse me, milord, I will go wait for the Nohrian royalty's arrival." Lilith said with another bow. Corrin nodded and allowed her to leave. She thanked him but turned to Spencer. "Don't have too much fun without me." She winked, turned and went on her way with a sway in her stride.

"L-later, Lily." Corrin heard beside him. He looked at Spencer and found him blushing like an idiot. When Spencer met Corrin's gaze, Corrin was found with a knowing smirk that quickly disappeared to feign ignorance.

"What?" Corrin asked, trying to seem innocent.

"It's not what you think." Spencer simply replied. When he started heading to the predetermined training field, Corrin continued.

"I think it is." He said. "And I think you should ask her out."

"Whatever…" Spencer muttered. They both stopped in the middle of the field and faced each other. "Go through the motions. Left, right and center." Corrin nodded and started moving his tail. He swished it to his left, his right, and then centered it behind him.

"Good. Now up and again." Corrin lifted his tail and went through the same motions: left, right, and then centered. Corrin had done these motions the day before and after his tail had grown in. These motions were to make sure Corrin could move his tail the way he wanted.

"Excellent." His teacher said. "Now, do you still feel any pain in your tail or your back?" Corrin responded and said that he felt no pain. "Great. Now to the lesson. I'll let you choose what to do first this time."

"Really?" Spencer nodded in confirmation. "Then what are my choices?"

"We can either work on grabbing or blocking with your tail first. We'll do the other thing second."

"Let's do grabbing first."

"Excellent choice." Spencer said, now going into his 'tutor mode' as Lilith liked to call it. "Learning how to grab with your tail gives you more versatility on the battlefield and for your own personal uses. It actually makes more sense to learn to grab first rather than blocking, as grabbing requires more mobility, wrapping around what you want to grab and tightening to grip."

"Interesting. What would have happened if I had chosen to learn to block first?"

"Nothing bad. It would have just taken longer for you to learn. After learning to grab, it will be so much easier to learn blocking. Now, shall we get started?"

"Yes, sir." Corrin said. Spencer raised his right arm in front of him, so that his forearm was between him and Corrin.

"Let's start by having you move your tail and resting it on my arm. Ready?" Corrin nodded, determination flooding his eyes. Corrin moved his tail in front of him and lifted it a little higher than Spencer's arm. He gently set it down so that it was resting on the dark fabric of the cloak.

"Good. Now try coiling it around my arm." The coiling proved to be a bit trickier as Corrin's tail accidentally slithered backwards instead of forwards and flopped to the ground.

"Damn it."

"That's fine. Nothing to get worked up about. I messed up my first time too. Let's just keep going."

* * *

Lilith stood in front of the portal, her golden orb in her hands. She had just opened the portal to Nohr and was waiting for Xander to contact her. The orb in her hands softly glowed and an ethereal face appeared in the glassy surface. "Greetings, Your Highness. The portal is ready for crossing. Lord Leo and Lady Elise may come through when they are ready."

"You have my gratitude, Lilith." Xander responded. "My siblings are in your hands now." Xander's image vanished from the orb and Lilith redirected her attention to the portal, which was now glowing brighter.

It continued to glow brightly as several entities came through the rift, taking the form of the Dark Knight Leo, Strategist Elise, and their retainers and children: Niles and his blue haired daughter Nina, Odin and his blonde daughter Ophelia, and Arthur and Effie and their son Percy and his wyvern Ace. Lilith smiled as she crossed eyes with the familiar faces and bowed to them.

"It's my pleasure to welcome your return to Fort Serene. My apologies that Lord Corrin could not come and welcome you himself. He's attending to lessons at the moment."

"He's _still_ taking lessons?" Leo asked in disbelief. "What could he possibly learn about?"

"If you would like, I could take you to him and his tutor." Lilith said with a grin.

"Tutor?" Elise asked. "Who is it?"

"Why not go and find out?" Lilith said, now getting impatient. Luckily, Leo and Elise agreed to follow Lilith. She led them to the training field and they were shocked to see Corrin's new appendage.

"Since when has Corrin grown a tail? What the Dusk is going on here?" Leo demanded to know. His grip tightened around his treasured tome, Brynhildr.

"Oh? And who's the young man standing in front of him?" Niles asked. He pointed to the cloaked man in front of Corrin, watching as Corrin coiled his tail around the man's arm.

"Lord Leo, Niles, that young man is the draconian that Lord Xander informed you about." Lilith said, staring intently at Spencer. "His name is Spencer and he's the one giving Lord Corrin and Lady Kana lessons about their dragon blood."

Everyone stared in amazement as they now noticed Spencer's own tail and wings showing behind him. Leo's eyes held a tiny amount of fear at the realization. Elise's mouth gaped open. Odin's and Ophelia's eyes sparkled at the awesome sight of him. Niles's mind was coming up with new ways to flirt and tease with the dragon. Nina's cheeks blushed as she stared at both Corrin and Spencer and imagined various scenarios between the two men. Arthur and Percy held their usual heroic poses at the thought of a new ally. And Effie was thinking about how she could challenge this dragon to a contest of strength.

"Lady Lilith! Is it true that this man is capable of transforming into a great dragon and casting the eldritch magics of old?! Having hellfire, northfrost and spears of lightning at his very command?!" Lilith turned to Ophelia and sheepishly answered her overdramatic question. Ophelia was definitely the daughter of Odin and Elise, that was for sure.

"Yes, milady." She said. Ophelia's excitement grew as she watched Corrin and Spencer continue. Lilith simply giggled at the young girl's behavior before turning back to the two on the field. She let out a shrill whistle just as Corrin attempted to coil his tail again.

"Gah! Corrin! Too tight! Too tight!" Corrin complied with Spencer's begging and uncoiled his tail from Spencer's arm. Corrin had gotten better since Lilith left them, but he still had a little ways to go. Spencer clenched and unclenched his hand to let the blood flow to his fingers. When he could feel his hand again, he looked to see the group led by Lilith, where the dragoness was waving at him. He heard a chuckle next to him and saw Corrin with a sly grin on his face.

"You know the deal, Spencer. There's no stopping you." Corrin said, starting his trek to the Nohrians. Spencer simply sighed before he followed Corrin. He knew what the noble was talking about and he was annoyed by it.

"Big brother!" Elise yelled at Corrin and lunged herself at him for a hug. She laughed as they both twirled around in a circle until she let go. "It's so good to see you! I wish you'd visit us more often!"

"I wish I could, Elise. It's good to see you all as well." Corrin replied. He turned to Spencer, who was hanging back a few feet away and staying silent. "Hey, Spencer. Why don't we take a break for right now? You can ask Lilith about the thing I told you."

Spencer jerked his head at Corrin and his eyes showed a hidden anger directed at the white-haired dragon. Lilith didn't notice and strode up to Spencer. "What is he talking about, Spencer?"

He didn't answer straight away, still annoyed and confused at what to do. He had to say something, but he was shaking from his nerves so much. Corrin just watched the scene expectantly. Most of the Nohrian group had gone already and was left with only Leo, Elise, and Ophelia to watch with Corrin.

"Uh… Lilith…" He stuttered, causing his face to blush. He tried to form the words he wanted, but he shook his head in failure. "I-it's nothing. I need some air." He unfurled and stretched his wings before taking flight. "Corrin, you better be back after lunch! We're moving on in your lesson!" He said before taking off and away from the group. Corrin paled at the declaration, fearing he may have ticked off the dragon a little too much.

"Oh no…" He muttered. Lilith was left in confusion as she watched Spencer retreat to the amber spring at the opposite side from the training fields. It had been his favorite place in the fort and he liked to go there to relax.

"Lord Corrin, may I take my leave?" Corrin once again gave her permission to leave. He felt a little relief when he saw that she was going in the same direction that Spencer had flown off.

* * *

Leo kept trying to eat his lunch, but was still staring at the swishing tail of his brother sitting across from him. It was odd, to say the least. He had seen Corrin transform many times in battle, but to see him look so docile with that tail bothered Leo.

Corrin had led him, Elise, and Ophelia to the mess hall for lunch after Spencer and Lilith separated from the group. Corrin had been explaining to his Nohrian siblings about the situation and why he was being given lessons on his dragon blood.

"So, you want to make your ancient dragon ancestry a part of you and utilize its strength and arcane mysteries to vanquish all who would oppose you?" Ophelia asked her uncle.

"No, Ophelia. I'm doing it to protect everyone dear to me." Corrin answered. "Spencer has become an irreplaceable ally and I trust him."

"But why have you made him your tactician? That cloak was from our previous tactician and he gave it to use for our next one." Leo said. He was a pupil of the traveler for a time and came to respect him and the cloak he bore. To see the article of clothing on another stranger irked the young prince.

"He's not the tactician. I gave the cloak to him so that he would have some armor, unless you didn't notice his clothes aren't exactly battle-ready. And I think it suits him well, since he needs something to hold the tome I gave him while he uses his own sword." Corrin explained.

"I… I see." Leo had indeed noticed the young man's clothing. Remembering them, those strips of clothing had no charms or enchantments and they surely couldn't handle a slice from a weapon of the weakest metal. Leo also remembered the tell-tale tome imprint from the outside of the clothing article. That cloak was the best protection he had, and Leo had to admit it.

"Anyway, enough about me. How is everyone in Nohr?" Corrin asked, changing the subject.

"Everything's finally calming down!" Elise said. "Xander and Charlotte finally went on their honeymoon and Xander's never looked happier!"

"Good for him. It's nice to hear he's not letting the stress get to him." Corrin said. He now could sympathize with his Nohrian brother on the pressures of royalty, as he had become king of Valla himself. Stress set in very soon with both him and Flora, and it did not sit well with either of them. It was excellent to hear that the Nohrian king was handling his role efficiently. "What about you, Leo? Have you _finally_ found someone to tie the knot with?"

"W-what?! Don't be ridiculous!" Leo exclaimed. He set his sandwich down and glared at Corrin. "I have been making incredible strides in the scientific field of magics! I have no need for a romantic relationship." Though his speech was almost convincing, the slight blush on his face betrayed him.

"Yeah." Corrin simply said. "Wait until I call Sakura in here."

"S-sakura?" Leo whispered. "Princess Sakura is here?"

"Indeed. She's been staying with me for some time." Corrin knew Leo had a thing for the shy princess. When they talked, Corrin saw that it was Leo who was shaking in his boots. He loved to tease Leo about it and could actually see them being together.

"Oh! Hey, Lilith!" Elise cried out and waved at the door. Corrin and Leo looked and confirmed that it was indeed Lilith approaching them. Corrin felt a slight chill travel up his spine as he saw Lilith's expression.

"Lilith? Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Permission to speak frankly to you, milord?" Corrin reluctantly accepted her request and nodded. She raised her head and looked him in the eye with her annoyed gaze. "You should really stop messing with people's relationships. Spencer told me your plans and I am very disappointed with you."

"I'm sorry, Lilith. Please-"

"You're lucky I said yes." Corrin's jaw stopped moving as he heard Lilith's interruption for several minutes. Elise asked Lilith what she was talking about and the dragoness dropped her annoyed look. "Well, Corrin tried to trick Spencer into asking me on a date with a wager. After the odd exchange earlier, I followed him and he told me what was going on. Corrin bet him that he couldn't ask me out. I was about to come here when Spencer honestly asked me out, and not because of the bet."

"And you said yes?!" Lilith blushed at Elise's question and shyly nodded her head. "Oh yay! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you, Lady Elise. Now…" She turned back to Corrin with an evil look. "I may have saved you from one dragon's wrath, but you now have to deal with me. What was the winner to receive?"

"Fifty gold." Corrin squeaked. Lilith held out her hand and silently demanded the winnings. Corrin complied and handed her a small pouch of gold coins.

"Thank you." Lilith said cheerily. "Now, enjoy your lunch, everyone. Corrin, Spencer still expects you for your lesson. Both of us will be waiting!" She walked up to Dwyer behind the counter and ordered two servings of lunch and carried them both out of the mess hall.

Corrin's head slumped onto the table and Leo and Elise were chuckling at him. "Corrin, you dummy, don't mess with Lilith." Elise said to her brother. Leo nodded in agreement. Lilith seemed closer to Corrin as a sibling than any of his other siblings, Nohrian or Hoshidan.

* * *

Corrin had just finished with his lesson and was in the war room. He was slumped into his chair as he breathed heavily to rest and wiped sweat off his forehead. Spencer had run him ragged with the second part of the lesson by blocking pieces of ice thrown his way with his tail. The draconian showed no mercy until he felt that Corrin had learned not to mess with people's relationships, especially with dragons. But Corrin knew it was all worth it when he saw Spencer leave with Lilith, side by side and laughing to each other.

He knew that the two had gotten cozy in the short time they've known each other and it was only a matter of time before they knew it. Corrin just gave them a little push. He hated seeing people dance around the question and decided to take matters into his own hands. He liked seeing people happy during times like these.

Corrin grinned as he saw them sitting together in the war room as those inside awaited Kaze's news. Kaze had apparently uncovered some rumor but wished to discuss it with Corrin and Spencer. The request intrigued them and they accepted. They just had to wait for him.

When the ninja entered the room, Corrin acknowledged him and welcomed him. "Now, Kaze, what is this information that you have acquired?" Kaze nodded his head and kneeled to the floor.

"Milord. I have heard rumors of people being taken from a nearby village. No one has seen or heard the kidnappers in the act. I've scoured the homes of those disappeared and discovered signs of a struggle."

"Interesting. Anything else?"

"Yes. There are strange reports of noises in the forest around an abandoned fortress. Noises described as being similar to wyverns. I investigated those woods and found more signs of struggle." Corrin rose in his chair. He looked at Spencer and both knew what this meant.

"Thank you, Kaze. As always, your skills are the best of the best. I would like you and one other to infiltrate the fortress and attempt a rescue."

"Hai. Who will you send with me?"

"Me." Kaze turned to the voice and found Spencer having risen from his seat. His eyes were cold but focused. His right hand, though at his side, was now gripping the black-as-night dagger, free of its sheath. "I'll go."

* * *

 **Now, what is the moral of this chapter? Yep, don't piss off a dragon or his girlfriend. If any of you saw that coming, congrats! If not, surprise!**

 **As for Corrin bringing them together like that, I got the idea from another story (please don't sue!). The author depicted him as a scheming, planning, matchmaking genius mastermind. While I couldn't see Corrin like that, I agree with matchmaker. Why? Because, in the game, Corrin (AKA the Avatar/You) gave the soldiers with feelings orders and paired them with each other, eventually creating relationships that only the player could initiate. So, in my mind, I saw Corrin as being a little bit of a matchmaker.**

 **If there are any questions or comments you have, leave a review and I'll address them in the next chapter. If you like the story, then I am grateful that I could give this story to you. If you don't like it, then why are you still reading this? Doesn't make any sense. Unless you just like to hate things.**

 **I am still accepting OC submissions! If you want your own draconian in this story, don't be shy in sending one to me via PM.**

 **Keep reading for your own enjoyment as I keep writing!**

 **Dragon out!**


	8. Chapter 8: Infiltrate and Rescue

**Hello and welcome to another installment of Dragons Lost in Time! There's going to be something special in this chapter. Yes! I'm starting to introduce more OCs! One of the OCs introduced in this chapter was made by reader and reviewer, Consort. I'll leave you to guess at who was submitted until the end of the chapter. Thank you, Consort!**

 **I hope this chapter is to your liking! Now, let's get on with it!**

 **I do not own the Fire Emblem series.**

* * *

As the green haired ninja stared at the fortress, all he heard in the silence was the quiet breathing of his comrade. He didn't know how Spencer would be able to infiltrate the fortress with his large appendages, but Kaze was told that the dragon could handle it. All he saw from Spencer during the discussion was the dragon looking at the coal black dagger and not even making a sound.

Looking at the multi-color haired man under his raised hood, the scowl on his face gave away his emotions, and Kaze more than understood why he was anxious. This was to be a rescue mission for several people, all held in the fortress before them. The two were to infiltrate the complex undetected and find the dungeon and the prisoners. They would have to find any prisoners before Corrin signaled an attack at dawn, which was a couple of hours away.

This mission was only started with a rumor, a rumor that people were disappearing all around this fortress. Villagers, travelers, and just normal strangers. No one knew who was taking them or for whatever reason. No one dared to go near the fortress or risk being taken themselves. And anyone that was known before they were taken were never heard from again. All anyone else knew was that people heard strange noises in the forest surrounding the fortress, almost like a wyvern roaring.

How the noises were described, that's what made Spencer suddenly volunteer to be part of the infiltration team. All he said was that he would go with Kaze and he could hide himself before going completely silent. Not even a whisper to Lilith on the way out of the tent. Corrin tried to tell him that doing this would delay their travel to the capital, but Spencer didn't need to say anything to let Corrin know he was hell-bent on completing this mission.

Now here they were, waiting in the darkness of night for the right time to make their move. So far, Kaze found no signs of normal brigands occupying the fortress; any movements he saw were too precise, almost planned. Whatever was doing this was far more intelligent than any numbskull bandit. But these patterns and movements, they were so familiar to him. They brought to mind the times of some of the children's recruitments. He wanted to think about it more, but he nudged Spencer and they both made their move when he couldn't detect any movement.

When they reached the wall they decided on, Kaze tightened the grip claws on his hands and looked at his comrade. The dragon had retracted his wings and tail, successfully making himself less noticeable. Spencer flexed his fingers, checking to see if the change to his own claws was successful. The claws weren't long, only coming out about a half inch or a full inch from the fingertip, but they were thick. Seeing the change was complete, both men started climbing the wall as silently as they could. When they reached the top of the wall, they jumped upwards and crouched on the wall. Kaze felt his side being nudged and looked at his comrade. Kaze looked at him, barely seeing him in the moonlight, and saw him silently mouthing words.

' _Just keep going.'_ He read from Spencer's lips. Kaze wondered what he meant before Spencer pulled something out from the coat. Kaze grabbed his hand when he saw the black metal. They weren't supposed to bring out any weapons yet until they found the prisoners.

' _Stop. This isn't meant to kill. Just keep going.'_ Kaze saw him say again. The ninja reluctantly let go of Spencer's hand and gave him a stern look, as if warning him. Spencer jerked his head to the ground on the inside of the wall and held up the dagger with the blade pointed down. Kaze was shocked when, in just a few seconds, darkness started enveloping the dragon. When he was completely covered, it looked like his whole body melted into complete darkness.

Kaze still felt his presence, but could not dwell on it for long as his presence dropped to the ground and stopped. When Kaze also dropped to the ground, the presence started moving to a side entrance. The ninja did not dare question the mysterious powers as he followed Spencer's presence.

Kaze kept following Spencer's presence down corridors, only stopping when he sensed any other movement. With it being too dark and going too quickly, there wasn't enough time to get a good look at the enemy. Sunrise was less than an hour away and they had to find any prisoners or this would all be for naught. If they were found or the attack was too soon, any prisoners could be killed.

Luckily, Kaze had detected several presences nearby. All unmoving and together, guarded by two others. Kaze looked down the corridor and, sure enough, there were two guards standing side by side in front of a door. He finally got a good look and they seemed like ordinary Hoshidan Spear Fighters, each with an Iron Naginata in their hands. Seeing the two confused him, as he didn't see very many soldiers during the infiltration, as opposed to sensing almost double the number of bodies he had seen.

Two darts with a sleeping agent was all it took for the guards to be incapacitated. After the two guards slumped to the ground, Kaze darted to the door and quickly picked the lock. When the door was open, Spencer's presence shot into the room and his shape appeared from the shadows on the ground. The darkness was uncovered from his body and he was panting. Kaze came to his side in case he would fall.

"I'm fine, Kaze. Just a little tired." He whispered.

"What the hell was that?"

"Shadow travel. A latent power I can only use with my dagger. I can hide in shadows, but I can only travel between them when it's completely black like the night." Spencer explained. Kaze would have asked more, but the sound of jingling metal made them both look forward. They finally looked around the room and were astonished at the sight.

A short hallway containing five jail cells. The jail cells closest to the two infiltrators were empty, but those further away contained men and women, clasped in chains around their arms, legs, and necks. They cowered to the corners of their cells, possibly afraid of the two's sudden appearance. But something about some of the people shocked Kaze and brought tears to Spencer's eyes.

"Wings…" Spencer gasped, finally speaking. He looked at them all. Most of them were normal men and women, including a small child, but behind two of the people were wings and tails covered in scales. One of the winged prisoners was a young man with yellow scales. The other was a young woman with light blue scales. Spencer shuddered before falling silent for a few moments. "But…"

"What is it, Spencer?" The ninja asked.

"I don't know them…" He whispered. "My friends aren't here…"

"Spencer, I know you miss your friends and we _will_ find them. But for now, we have to get these people free. We don't have much time until sunrise. Open those doors." Kaze said. They both still had to be quiet or risk alerting any more guards. Kaze proceeded to pick open the locked door to his left while Spencer slashed open the first lock on the right. Seeing the actions of the two men, the humans and the draconians stopped cowering to their corners, but couldn't move much due to the chains on them.

Opening all the locks in the room was done just in time to see sunlight start peeking through the grated windows. Most of the people were still in the cells for their own protection when the fighting started. Spencer was trying to coax the child, a little girl, to come closer after she backed away farther into the cell when her chains came undone. He was doing his best to be gentle, quietly whispering to her that he would help her. She whispered something that only Spencer could hear before she ran at him and grabbed onto him, crying into his cloak. Spencer's own eyes were wide open in surprise before they softened and he gently wrapped his arms around the young girl.

The fighting was going to start soon and the ninja knew he had to join the others. Kaze turned to them and started asking if any of them could fight. The draconian with yellow wings reluctantly raised his hand and Kaze asked for his name.

"Egon." He answered. Spencer twitched a little when he heard Egon's accent but didn't say anything. "Don't know much about fighting but I won't back down."

"Your courage is commendable, but…" Kaze reached into the pouch on his hip and pulled out a bronze shuriken, handing it to Egon. "Can I trust you to keep everyone here safe? This place should be easy enough to guard against any intruders."

"You can count on me, mate." Egon said. Kaze called out to Spencer to get ready, but when he saw his comrade, he was consoling the little girl as she cried into his cloak. She sounded like she was trying to say something, but she was sobbing too much to be understood.

"I'm staying here for now. Just go on without me. I'll help keep them safe." He said. Kaze didn't feel the need to argue. The sun was already rising into the sky and he could hear the rapid footsteps of the incoming army. Kaze knew it was now or never. "Go, Kaze. We'll be all right."

"You had better be all right." Kaze said, dashing out of the room. Egon looked at his bronze shuriken and then at the kneeling Spencer, still on the floor with the little girl.

"You ready for this?" Egon asked, unsure if he really could fight his captors with a simple thing like a shuriken.

"Oh, I really hope you can handle this." Spencer groaned, a small smirk on his face.

"This'll be just a little better than a jog. But can you handle this?"

"This ain't my first battle. How about this? We both prove each other wrong." Hearing this, Egon smirked right back at Spencer. Spencer carefully let go of the little girl, who had finally stopped shaking, and extended his arm to Egon.

"You're on, bloke." Egon said before smacking and gripping Spencer's hand.

"Time to nut up or shut up, partner."

* * *

Kaze watched from the shadows as the rest of the army made their way to the front gates. It came as no surprise to the ninja as massive trees spontaneously sprouted and grew between the metal bars and pulled them apart. He had seen Leo use this tactic many times before with his Brynhildr tome. It didn't matter how strong a gate was, they always fell to the holy tome of Nohr.

This breaking of the gates was also a signal to the ninja to start his attack on the inside. He threw three shuriken at the backs of two enemies in front of him, two of them hitting the larger soldier's back and the last hitting the smaller soldier's leg. Both soldiers crumpled to the ground, feeling the paralyzing poison course through their veins. Neither of them would be getting up anytime soon.

Kaze did this with many other unsuspecting soldiers and the same result happened again and again. Those who remained standing turned around and charged at Kaze. He quickly dispatched those who attacked them. He was about to take down another spear fighter when a familiar yell stopped him. The spear fighter in front of him suddenly slumped down, revealing the smirking face of Rinkah behind the fallen soldier. She hefted her steel club behind her and both the blacksmith and ninja dashed back into the fight.

Kaze kept using his kunai to take down any weak opponents and weaken the stronger ones. Rinkah used her enormous clubs and swords and charged her enemies head on using her sheer strength. This was their usual way of fighting together, practiced and perfected together for a long period of time. Anyone who came their way would practically have signed their own death warrant, unless they were smart and made a practical retreat, injured to the point where they couldn't fight again in the future. Kaze and Rinkah together were a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield.

Kaze caught sight of another familiar head of white hair and rushed to his lord's side. He blocked a sword swipe with his shuriken and Corrin dealt the final blow to his samurai opponent. "Kaze! Did you find the prisoners?"

"Hai, milord." Kaze answered to Corrin. "Spencer is with them right now. If we don't hurry, he may not be able to hold out."

"Well, did you find where the leader could be?"

"Hai." Kaze and Corrin dashed to an inner entrance. "This way!"

Kaze led Corrin down the various hallways of the inner fortress as the ninja recalled the paths from memory. A few more turns and the two men stood outside the chambers of whatever commanding officer of this fortress. Strangely, there were no guards in the inner sanctum of the fortress, so the ninja and his lord had no problem traversing the hallways. This lack of guards led Corrin to believe that there must be an ambush in the commander's chambers.

Corrin gripped his Yato tighter as he stared at the door in front of him. If he was right about an ambush, there would be no margin for error. But he also knew that this battle would not stop until he has defeated the commander, forcing the rest of the soldiers to flee. Corrin looked to his faithful and retainer. Kaze had an unwavering gaze to his lord, silently telling Corrin that he would follow without question. Corrin then looked back to the door and raised his foot. He kicked the door, forcing the wooden portal open and allowing the two entrance.

Though, meeting the sight that awaited inside that only Peri could love, Corrin wished he hadn't opened the door. Bloody, broken bodies lay scattered on the floor. The sight was sickening as Corrin's eyes darted between the snapped spears and blood covered swords. Nothing moved inside the room, save for one figure whose feet swayed side to side in the air at the center of the room.

* * *

After finding out that their commander was dead, the rest of the army made a full retreat from the fortress. The battle may have been won and the prisoners saved, but Corrin was left with a mystery of how the outcome came to be. At first glance, it looked as if the commander had killed his comrades in a fit of rage and then committed suicide, refusing to lose his final battle before dying to the hands of the enemy. But Kaze recognized the means of the soldiers' deaths and it was made to look that way. Someone else had killed them, the leader included, and made a quick escape to throw their pursuers of the trail.

Most of the villagers have already been returned home. But in the case of the brown haired young girl that clung to Spencer's cloak as if her life depended on it, none of the villagers knew who she was. When asked if she could stay with one of the villagers, they gently refused, saying that they couldn't support her. She had been silent the entire time and wouldn't go with anyone except the cloaked dragon. With no one else to turn to, Corrin would allow her to stay in their company for the night and listen to her story in the morning.

Corrin was now sitting in the infirmary tent, looking on as Sakura and Elise checked the two draconians for any injuries they might have sustained. Spencer identified Egon as a lightning draconian and the young woman, named Filia, an ice draconian. Though they were not his friends, Spencer was glad to have saved the two and, eventually, bring them home.

The two certainly were interesting. Egon felt such a rush from fighting with Spencer, that he asked if he could join their army, provided he could find a better weapon than the puny bronze shuriken he returned. The white-haired noble had never met such a man as enthusiastic as Egon. His enthusiasm only grew when Corrin accepted the young lightning wielder's request.

Filia was Egon's opposite. She was somewhat quiet and shy, unwilling to go along with a soldier's way of life. Though she was to stay with them, Corrin would allow her to stay away from fighting for now if she wanted to. She was allowed to stay in Fort Serene for however long she wanted.

Both draconians were completely different from what Corrin expected. They were not, however, a disappointment. They still fascinated Corrin. Mostly from where Filia said she was from. The young ice user claimed to be from the Ice Draconian tribe in their world. Spencer recognized the name, saying he had been there before. It was a cold, yet lively, place where draconians who controlled ice could learn to control their element and live their lives in peace. The way Spencer spoke of it with such fondness did not surprise Corrin, as it was his favorite element.

"Okay, it looks like there's nothing wrong with you. You're free to go." Elise smiled as she pulled back from the lightning dragon. Egon gave his own grin in thanks as he jumped up and dashed out of the tent, his black hair whipping wildly as he ran. Sakura gave her own diagnosis for Filia and said that she needed more rest.

"Were you kept longer than Egon, by any chance?" Sakura asked the young lady. Filia brushed her light blue hair from in front of her face as she shook her head.

"No. We were brought to that place about the same time."

"Did you see who took you?" Corrin asked.

"Um… Kind of… They were hard to see… Like they were invisible…" Filia squinted her light blue eyes as if that would help her remember.

"Those were Vallite soldiers." Corrin said. He started explaining to Filia the situation as far as he knew. The mysterious rebellion, the kidnappings, the Outrealms, all of it was explained to the best of Corrin's ability. Filia found it hard to believe but Corrin insisted this was the truth. She still was skeptical about invisible soldiers from another world taking draconians, but being in another world kind of blew her theories out of the water. "I'm sorry this had to happen to you. To any of you. I promise that I will help you and Egon get home."

"Thank you, Corrin." Filia said quietly. Her head started dipping and her eyes were drooping. Sakura gently laid her head on the pillow and insisted that she get some rest. Corrin agreed as he turned to leave the tent.

As he exited the tent, he thought about what Filia said. What she described as invisible soldiers confirmed his suspicions. There were Vallite soldiers in that fortress. With Corrin not seeing any and Kaze having sensed many more presences during the infiltration, they must have been the ones to have done the commander in and made it look like suicide. These Vallite soldiers were definitely smarter this time around, as Corrin had never seen this behavior during the war. This made Corrin exponentially more unnerved.

* * *

 **If you guessed that Egon was Consort's submission, then congratulations! Filia was done by me. And the little girl that is clung to Spencer? Don't count her out just yet. She may add a little something more to the story sooner or later. But as for her staying? Only I know what's going on. You just have to wait to find out.**

 **If you were thinking about having your own character in this story, don't hesitate to look at my profile and try your hand at creating one! Shoot me a pm and I'll take a look!**

 **Also, please, PLEASE, leave a review for my story! I want to know what you think of this story and I can't know if you don't tell me!** **I better see some good reactions for this story soon. Savvy?**

 **Dragon, out.**


	9. Chapter 9: Getting Used To It

**Hey guys! Welcome to another installment of Dragons Lost in Time. If you're thinking why I posted this a little later, it may or may not have to be the fact that today is my birthday and I wanted to make sure that I had a chapter for you guys today.**

 **Yeah, it's my birthday. Entering the second decade of my life. Also, there will be no update for this story next week, as I am going to try to update "What Happens Now?" My crossover story.**

 **Anyway, let's get on with the story, savvy?**

 **I do not own the Fire Emblem series.**

* * *

Filia cast her eyes back and forth between all the occupants of the mess hall as she chose her seat and sat down. It was now early morning in the astral fort, the day after she had been rescued from that fortress along with Egon. She had awoken with enough energy to leave the infirmary and was advised to eat something soon. Everyone she ran into had been kind to her, something she didn't expect from the soldiers. She expected them to be callous and quiet, but she was proven wrong.

"How you likin the food?" She heard behind her. Spencer came around behind her and took the seat across from her, his own plate had been set on the table. The sight of another draconian gave her some peace. Egon was a welcome sight as well, but meeting one that was not bound in chains and in good health put her mind at ease. Not only that, this draconian was… somewhat familiar to Filia, but she couldn't put her finger on from where.

"It's fine, redneck." She teased. Seeing the grin on his face was infectious.

"Not a redneck. But you recognize my accent?"

"Of course. Hard to not recognize a southern drawl. Though, yours is only slight. Just tell me you're not a bumpkin."

"Don't have to worry about that." He said. He started eating and Filia only noticed another head when Spencer's sleeve was pulled. Filia waved to the young girl at the draconian's side.

"Hello. How are you?" The young girl met Filia's gaze and nodded. The action did not surprise Filia, as the girl probably was still scared of everything around her. But why she clung to Spencer confounded the ice dragon. "Has she let go of you even once?"

"She let go when it was time to sleep. But only if I was still with her." He casually said as the took another bite of toast.

"Why you? Why only you? She never spoke to any of us in that place and suddenly you come along and she won't let go of you. Why you?" Filia pressed her questions. She waited until he finished drinking his water to answer.

"We've met before." He said, causing Filia's eyebrows to shoot skywards. "First week I was in this world, she and her mother found me injured and nursed me back to health. They didn't care what I was and hid me until I was well enough to leave."

"Why did they take care of you? And what happened to her mother? Couldn't we take her home?"

"Areya here…" He looked down to the young girl, now identified as Areya. "Mistook me for her brother and took me to her home. Kept calling me 'big brother' too. Her mother said I was a near spitting image of her brother, who was a soldier in this world's last war. I didn't need to hear an explanation about him when I saw the tears in the mother's eyes. And about the mother…" He looked straight at Filia and cringed. "Not an option anymore. No home anymore either. What she told me yesterday was that she was alone. And she was happy to see me."

"Oh…" Filia wished she hadn't heard the story. Her wings drooped down as she looked at the orphaned Areya. What were they going to do with her if she didn't have a home or family to go to anymore?

"Big brother?" Spencer looked down at the girl beside him. Her brown eyes stared back up to him. He wondered what was wrong until he saw Areya's eyes looking straight at the apple on his plate.

"All you had to do was ask, Ari." He said, giving the fruit to her. Filia couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of her. Even though they weren't related, they looked a little like brother and sister. "Better?"

"Uh huh." Areya nodded and took another bite of the red fruit.

"It's good to see such heartwarming sights at times like these." Filia voiced her thoughts. "The atmosphere is too dark lately."

"Yeah. Maybe something could be done about that…" Spencer muttered and put a hand to his chin. One could see the gears turning behind those eyes as he sat there in silence.

"About what?" A new voice said as Lilith sat down on Spencer's other side.

"Just thinking, Lily…"

"If you say so. Filia, how are you liking it here so far?"

"It's uh… Strange to say the least. Do you know where Egon is? I haven't seen him since yesterday."

"Nope. Haven't seen him. What about you, Spence?" When both girls looked at the dragon, he was still in thought. Lilith waved a hand in front of his face, but not even a flinch. She sighed and decided to try something else. "Oh well… I hope you don't forget you have yet to take me on a date."

Finally getting a reaction, his eyes widening, Lilith smirked in victory while Filia's own eyes widened at the declaration. "You two are dating?"

"Yeah. He was being a big awkward dork when he asked me." Lilith giggled at the memory. Filia joined in the giggling when she saw Spencer's embarrassing blush. Before they could say anything else, Spencer excused himself and left with the little Areya in tow.

"Poor guy probably can't handle the embarassment. Are you two official yet?"

"He doesn't know it yet." Lilith smirked and giggled again. "I told him that he has to give me the best first date before I say yes. He's such a dork that he believed it." Filia scanned Lilith for a few seconds and smirked.

"You go, girl."

* * *

Corrin and Jakob kept watch over Egon as he browsed through the weapons around him. Egon had asked Corrin if he could help the lightning user find a more suitable weapon. They have tried swords and lances, but they were either too light or to awkward for Egon. Tomes and scrolls were almost useless in his hands. They already knew he didn't like shurikens and throwing knives. It was already too late yesterday before they could continue.

"Milord, are you sure this… Egon can even wield a weapon?" Jakob asked in concern. The butler had found this draconian much more polite than the first one. Egon may have been impulsive, but he had much better manners with people than Spencer. Jakob almost shuddered in fear when he assumed all draconians were like Spencer.

"We have to trust in him. If he says that he can fight, let's see what he can do before we give up. Spencer said that Egon held his own in the last battle. And I trust him." Corrin answered. They had just finished with bows and arrows, with no arrows piercing their targets. Egon was on his last choice as he looked through the enormous axes and clubs. Picking up a basic iron axe, he hefted it and got a feel for it. "Find something good?"

"Yeah… Feels good… Let's test it out." Egon said in return. Corrin and Jakob nodded before leading Egon out of the armory.

As they were heading to the practice fields, Spencer met them halfway and stopped them. Seeing the little Areya in tow, Corrin greeted them both. Areya kept quiet and wrapped her arms around Spencer's cloak a bit tighter.

"She's still shy?" Corrin asked.

"Yeah."

"Is what you told me last night really true?"

"Yes sir." Spencer somberly answered. The look on the dragon's face last night when he told Corrin about Areya was one of woe. Areya and her mother were the first people to not only be kind to him in this world, but also the first people to not run at the sight of Spencer's sharp canines, eerie draconic eyes, and monstrous wings and tail. It was only natural that he felt a connection to the two, and now a sense of responsibility and protection over the orphaned Areya.

"Then how about I offer this…" Corrin started, causing both the dragon and the girl by his side to give their attention. "Seeing as she has no knowledge of any other relations, I don't see why she can't stay with you."

"What?" Spencer's mouth hung open while Areya stared up at the commander in curiosity.

"She has nowhere else to go. If you took care of her and protected her, I don't see why she can't stay here. But that depends on what you two think." Spencer stayed still for a second before looking down at the young girl. She, in turn, looked back up at him in confusion. The look of fear in Spencer's eyes was evident. The request must have come so suddenly that he didn't know how to react. "You don't have to answer right away. When you come to a decision, let me know."

"Aye captain." Spencer sighed and saluted to his leader. Areya watched the action in earnest and tried copying it. When the two men saw the young girl giving her own awkward version of the salute, they couldn't help but chuckle. "Alright little swabbie, at ease."

Corrin watched in surprise when, at Spencer's command, Areya lowered her hand and resumed her grip on his arm. Another question to ask the other-worlder, Corrin figured.

"Oi!" The three heads turned to the shout and they saw Egon waving his axe at them. Seeing his annoyed expression, Corrin gave a sheepish chuckle.

"I guess we'd better get moving." Corrin stopped his line of thought and turned to ask Spencer something. "Do you think you could help us test out Egon's skill? We haven't found a weapon for him to use and we were just about to have him use an axe. Could you help us?"

"Yeah, sure. I wouldn't mind helping Egon."

* * *

At the training field, Corrin, Jakob, and Areya stood at the sidelines and were staring at the two draconians on opposite ends of the field. Neither had made a move and Spencer had yet to draw a weapon or even change his hands to claws. Egon, however, was confidently holding the enormous axe by his side. This weapon felt like the best one so far as he gripped the wooden handle tighter.

The lightning dragon twitched when he saw Spencer's right hand moving across his body. Everyone expected him to draw his cutlass or use one of the daggers at his hips, but his hand, surprisingly, went inside the cloak. Corrin's confusion grew when a familiar blue book came out along with his hand. No one had seen the dragon use the tome since receiving it. Why would he bring it out now?

Egon couldn't hold it back any longer as he made a running charge towards his opponent. Spencer responded by holding the tome with his left hand and extending his right. Much like his usual ice power, icy winds gathered in his hands and started forming ice crystals. Egon swung his axe, aiming to use the flat of his axe, but was met with a barrier of ice. Spencer smirked as Egon swung again and again, only to be blocked each time with the ice shield.

Corrin was found confused again. Usually, Spencer would go for the attack with any of his powers and would tire out easily, but this time he was staying on the defensive and was not tired in the slightest, though he was being knocked back a little with each hit.

Egon shouted as he slammed his axe into Spencer's shield one more time, this time knocking him off his feet and away from the lightning dragon. Egon's blood was pumping and he was breathing heavily. A smile appeared on the dragon's face as sweat dripped down his forehead. He was enjoying every moment of this.

Spencer had landed face first on the ground and was already trying to pick himself back up. He underestimated Egon's strength, and now he was paying the price. He needed to think of something or he would already lose without so much as a hit on Egon.

As he tried picking himself off the ground, his right hand felt something cold and he looked to see the ground was starting to freeze. Ice crystals continued to form as he kept pressing his hand into the dirt. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the ground between himself and the gasping Egon. An idea came to him and he let another smirk grow on his face.

Spencer picked himself off the ground and opened his tome again. All of a sudden, he felt a cold breeze wash over him, gathering at his hands and wings. When he deeply exhaled, frost exited his mouth.

Egon was surprised when Spencer suddenly started running towards him. He readied himself to swing his axe again if the blue dragon came too close. Egon started to swing when Spencer jumped from his run, but completely missed when the ice user landed short and drove his fist into the ground.

Large spears of ice quickly grew outwards in a circle around Spencer. Egon stumbled back as the point of one of the spears jutted out towards him, catching him by the edge of his shirt. He accidentally dropped his axe and was lifted off his feet.

Corrin watched in shock at the way the ice tome had been used. Even Jakob was slightly impressed. Neither had seen the ice magic used with such… ferocity and power. The scene looked like something had fallen from the sky and the ice was a frozen crater. They thought that the ice was so pristine and fragile that just touching it now would cause the whole thing to shatter. But there was the blue dragon, walking across the ice as if on solid ground toward Egon. Both dragons looked at each other before Egon lifted his hands in defeat.

* * *

"You really caught me off guard. I never would have expected you to do that."

"Yeah, my bad. I got caught up in the match when I was supposed to help you get used to your weapon. But it looks like you found your weapon after all, huh?" Egon nodded as he dropped his axe onto the ground. Egon had been led by Spencer to the amber springs so they could wash off from their fight. Corrin was dragged away by Jakob for an unspoken reason. Lilith and Filia had decided to join them when they stopped by Lilith's temple. Areya was still clinging to Spencer as they walked together.

"Yeah, but I probably wouldn't have had a chance at winning against you. I've rarely seen another draconian before, much less fought one." Egon sheepishly scratched the back of his head. Spencer's eyebrows shot up and asked why he hadn't seen many draconians. "I've lived in a place where there weren't many draconians. If there were any, they hid themselves well. You and Filia are probably the first I've ever seen to use your elements."

"That explains why you were staring at me in the dungeon so much and never said anything." Filia said, looking at Egon in surprise. Egon blushed and nodded.

"Must have been tough for you to not have many draconians to be completely free with." Spencer said as he stretched his wings.

"I got along just fine. There were a couple close calls with some humans and my identity." Spencer and Filia nodded in sympathy. They both knew what it was like to be hiding among humans with their extra limbs and eyes. It was a good thing that only their wings, tail, and eyes were the only things they had to hide. They could pass off the colored hair as being dyed. If they had ears like Corrin's ears, they would have to keep their heads wrapped or grow their hair out.

Having arrived at the amber spring, Egon had ditched his shirt and jumped into the springs with a huge splash. Spencer had removed his glasses and washed his face to get any sweat off and cool himself down with his ice. However, a different chill made him look back and he saw Filia staring at him.

"Don't tell me you haven't seen many draconians either, lass?" Spencer smirked and Filia giggled as she shook her head.

"No, I just… I feel like I know you from somewhere. And you calling me 'lass' just makes me think it's true. You remind me so much of someone I knew as a child."

"Why would me calling you a lass confirm your thoughts?"

"I played a lot with another around my age in the ice tribe when I was a kid. We met one day and I pretended to be a pirate with him. I called him captain and he called me lass, every day until he left so suddenly." Spencer's eyes widened as he heard Filia's short story. He felt like he had heard the nickname somewhere before but he couldn't place exactly where. "He called me something else but I can't remember. I haven't seen him for years and I wish I knew where he went."

"Well, wherever he is, I hope you find him soon."

Filia smiled softly before Spencer turned his attention back to Areya. Filia took one more look at his wings and shook her head. This draconian was too much like him to be her best friend, but she didn't want to confirm it just yet in case it was a mistake.

* * *

 **So, like always, leave a review if you liked it and I'm still taking OC submissions. I will add character descriptions of Egon, Filia, and maybe Areya to my profile soon.**

 **Now, I'm off to enjoy my birthday... while I'm at my job. And to all my fellow Americans: Have a happy fourth of July! Launch some fireworks for me, alright?**

 **Dragon, out!**


	10. Chapter 10: Recharge

**Hello readers! Welcome to another installment of Dragons Lost in Time. I know it's been a while, but I've been having trouble with college stuff and had to focus on my studies again. But I finally had enough time to post this chapter and I should be okay to post some chapters for my other stories soon. Thanks again to the readers who still read my stories and to the new readers who are giving my stories a try.**

 **Also, the new cover art has been drawn by yours truly! It's the humanoid form of a draconian eye.**

 **Now let's get on with the story, shall we?**

 **I do not own the Fire Emblem series.**

* * *

Azura stood in front of a door pondering the possible outcomes if she were to open it. She wondered if the man inside the small room was either awake or asleep. Remembering his ferocity on the battlefield, she wondered if he would attack should he be disturbed, whether awake or asleep. Dashing all thoughts, she raised a loose fist to the wooden door and lightly rapped on its surface. "Spencer? May I come in? I have something to ask of you," she called out.

"Gah… Huh?" Hearing his response, Azura figured that she must have caught him while he was asleep. The revelation was a little unusual, as it was a bit late to be asleep. "Sure… Come in…"

After hearing that she had permission, she entered the room. When she saw him, he was sprawled on the wooden chair with his cloak loosely hanging onto him. His wings and tail drooped down to the floor and his eyes were dull and reminded her of her son's sleepy eyes.

"Oh… Hey, Azura… What is it?" he asked, ending with a yawn. He was still in the same position and hadn't made an attempt to make himself presentable.

"Is there any reason why you haven't picked yourself out of your chair? Maybe this Areya I've heard about is sleeping in your bed?" she asked, but when she looked at the poorly made bed, there was no small body resting in it. When Spencer followed her gaze, he sighed in annoyance.

"Dammit, she's hiding again…" he groaned. His arms twitched but never left their positions. "I can't do this right now…"

"What do you mean 'again'?"

"Areya likes to play hide and seek. She's great at hiding, and that makes me worry when I can't find her," he explained, finally raising a hand to wipe his face. "She eventually turns up when she's had enough fun watching me run around like an idiot."

"I see," Azura muttered with a smile. "But that doesn't explain why you have not moved from that seat since I walked in."

"Oh, that. Yeah, training Corrin and helping Egon is tiring me out a lot. I can barely move my body, let alone fight another battle soon."

"Why don't you go see Sakura or Elise and ask if they can do anything?"

"Corrin took me yesterday after I collapsed during his lessons. They said that nothing they had would work on me. So, I was told to just take it easy for a while. Filia and Egon took over Corrin's lessons for me after I was let go, but I just can't seem to get some rest."

 _'Strange,'_ Azura thought. _'Healing magic has been used on him before to heal his wounds. Why won't they work on his fatigue? Would anything work? Maybe if I…'_

"Spencer?" Azura spoke up suddenly. The dragon raised his head quickly and looked at the woman. "Would you mind if I tried something?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Do you remember what I told you about my singing?" she asked. He nodded, remembering that she sung to reenergize weary soldiers during battle. His eyes widened at what she was implying and he nodded his head again.

"Yeah, go ahead and try." Azura smiled at his enthusiasm. She faced him completely and touched the pendant on her neck. When she began singing, she closed her eyes and imagined the words being written in front of her.

 _"You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek life beyond the shore, just out of reach…"_ As she sang, water droplets had begun to rise in the air. The sight surprised the dragon, but he was even more mesmerized by the singing. The tone, the way it flows like the water, was amazing. _"Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time. The path is yours to climb…"_

"Wow…" he gasped. The water in the air dissipated and Azura opened her eyes. Spencer lifted his arms from the seat, but it was still a little difficult. The thought of failure brought a frown to Azura's face.

"How did that not work?" she asked herself. This was bad. Her song always worked on Corrin and the others. Yet it did not work at all on Spencer. Was it because he was different? She had never sung her song to a draconian. Would it be the same with Egon and Filia and any others that they might find? This might be a problem.

"It was a nice try, though," Spencer said.

"A nice try?" Azura repeated. "Do you mean to tell me that you _knew_ that wouldn't work?"

"Well… yeah," he answered, raising his arms again. "I know what's wrong with me, but without a source of electricity, I can only rest for a long time to actually recover. But I still had a little hope that your singing would work."

"…Electricity?"

"That's why I knew you wouldn't be able to help me. You don't know much about electricity, but you call it lightning magic."

"I see…" Azura pondered in silence for a moment. Remembering Spencer's lightning magic, it looked similar to some of the effects of the tomes she's seen. Maybe… "If I got you a source of… electricity, would you be able to recover?"

Spencer looked at her in confusion. "I doubt you'd be able to find one that would be good to use, but what did you have in mind?"

"Thunder and Lightning tomes. They have the same effects as your magic and I believe they should be suitable sources of this electricity you need. We have some spare tomes in the armory." Spencer's eyebrows shot up as he realized what she was saying.

"If they work anything like my Fimbulvetr tome, they could work. Alright, I'll try it."

"Excellent. I'll go fetch the tomes for you and return in a few minutes." She bowed slightly and turned to leave until he said to wait. She turned back around and her mouth hung open when she saw him trying to rise from his seat. "What are you doing?!"

"Coming with you," he said, as if he were stating the obvious.

"You are staying here to rest." She came closer and tried to get him to sit back down, but he pushed back.

"No, I'm not. I need to see these tomes for myself."

"You need to rest!"

"I'm not stopping until I go myself." Azura sighed as he sat back down and tried catching his breath.

"Why can't I just bring them to you?"

"I have my reasons." She had heard those words before, and that tone. She had said the same phrase during her early years with the Hoshidans. She had wanted to distance herself from the royal family, so as not to reveal any secrets about Valla or her true life as Vallite royalty, but opened up with the warm and loving Mikoto. Now that she had no secrets to hide, life was much more enjoyable compared to that lonely life she lead. And she didn't want this man to have that life here. It might take some time, but she would get him to open up, by hook or by crook.

"Fine, I'll take you." Spencer looked at the singer in shock after hearing what she said.

"Really?"

"If you promise me something." Spencer hesitantly nodded at the request. "Just tell me why you need to see them."

Spencer stayed silent for a few minutes. His gaze had shifted between different parts of the room and Azura. His silence kept going until he looked straight at Azura, sorrow and pain filling his eyes.

"I'm afraid of what I might become."

* * *

Most of the way from the living quarters to the armory, Spencer had not said a word. Azura, letting the dragon lean on her shoulder, was still in shock at what she was told.

Why would he be afraid? And what did he mean 'of what he might become'? Why is he being cryptic at a time like this? He needs help with his condition, yet he says he's afraid of something. Was this 'electricity' helpful or dangerous?

"By the way, what did you want to ask me?"

Azura blinked at the question, having forgotten her reason for visiting the young man in the first place. "…I wanted to ask you why you won't let Corrin use his dragonstone."

"What do you mean?"

"I gave that stone to him the first time he transformed so that he could stay under control. Those stones are to keep people like Corrin in control of their actions. Wouldn't it be safer if he is allowed to use it?"

"No, absolutely not," Spencer immediately answered.

"Why do you say that?"

"Those stones that Corrin and Kana had… I had a feeling of dread when I was around them. When Filia and Egon came aboard, I asked them about it and they had the same feeling, just slighter. If Corrin and Kana fully tap into their draconic heritage, then they might feel the same way as we do."

"Well, do you feel anything now?"

"What are you talking about?" Azura placed her hand onto her pendant and showed it to him.

"This necklace contains a remnant of a powerful dragonstone. If you are right, this stone should be scaring you, but you are very close to it and not even flinching." Spencer looked at the pendant and his brows furrowed close together.

"I… can't even sense anything from you."

"Hmm?" Azura blinked at his confused face.

"I can't sense any kind of power at all. To me, that's a normal stone."

"Truly?" At his nod, Azura could not utter another word, simply continuing to help him walk toward their destination.

When the two arrived at the Nohrian armory, they still had not spoken a word to each other. Inside was the old veteran knight, Gunter. He had been pulling more shifts here and many other places since hearing word about the possible vallite rebellion. His guilt from his defection in the last vallite war must have gotten the better of him, as he had refused any and all requests to take a rest and Corrin's forgiveness.

Gunter immediately acknowledged the two walk in and greeted them with a bow. "Lady Azura, it is good to see you."

"And to you, Gunter."

"Hm? And what is this young recruit doing in the armory?" Gunter asked when he noticed who was leaning against Azura. "Shouldn't he be resting as ordered?"

"He requested that I bring him here," she said. "He said that he needed a source of… electricity for his recovery and I suggested using a spare thunder or lightning tome."

"I suspect this electricity might have something to do with your lightning magic?" Seeing the younger man nod, Gunter continued. "I see. I believe that you must have a preference as to the strength of the tome?"

"Yes, sir." Spencer finally spoke. "Anything that the average magic user could cast would be fine to start with."

Gunter nodded and headed towards the back of the armory. Returning a minute later, with tomes in hand, Gunter gave a simple thunder tome to the young dragon. "I believe this should fit your preference. And I brought a lightning tome and mjolnir tome for you if you find that the thunder is not strong enough."

"Thank you," the younger male answered as he grasped the book.

"My pleasure." Gunter nodded.

"Now, what are you going to do?" Azura asked. Spencer said nothing, simply laying the thunder tome between his hands. Nothing happened for a few seconds. Azura was about to ask what he was doing again, but then she saw tiny lightning bolts spark around the tome and his hands. Her jaw immediately dropped as she watched the spectacle. Gunter watched as well, seemingly unfazed by the sight in front of him. After about a minute had passed, the sparks died down and Spencer lifted one of his hands from the tome.

"This is good enough for now."

"Does that mean you're recovered?"

"No, I meant that this tome will be a good enough strength for my needs right now. I just need to go somewhere open for others' safety so I can recharge."

"Why not go to the training grounds?" Gunter suggested. "There might still be soldiers there, but it might be open enough for you to do what you need to."

"That sounds good. Thank you, sir." The old knight nodded to the young man.

"Stay safe, rookie."

* * *

When the dragon and the singer made it to the training grounds, there were soldiers around, but Spencer deemed it safe enough for him to do what he needed. Azura lead him to an empty space, but were approached by Lilith, Egon, Filia, and Areya before Spencer could use the tome.

"So, this is where you've been," Spencer said, pointing to the giggling Areya. "Guess I finally win one."

"She's been with me since this morning," Lilith said, getting closer to him. "I thought you couldn't move?"

Azura looked around the group and directed her attention to Filia. "Where is Corrin? I thought he was still here, training with you?"

Filia shook her head and answered, saying that Corrin had left a while ago. "I think Leo needed his help with something. Why did you bring Spencer here?"

"I'm hoping to recharge," Spencer said, hearing the female dragon. Egon and Filia perked up at his words.

"Recharge?" Egon asked. "But don't you need a battery to do that?"

Spencer held up the thunder tome in his hands. "I'm going to try using this. It seems to have a similar energy signature to a battery and I want to test it. But Egon, can I talk to you in private for a moment?"

Seeing the two male dragons walk off, Azura asked Filia if she knew what they meant. "I don't know much about it, since they're different, but I think that lightning draconians, sometimes, can't replenish their electricity fast enough by themselves. They need an external source if they burn through too much energy at once. That's what batteries are."

"Hmm…" The explanation was difficult to take in for the songstress, still mystified by draconians and their customs. Looking at the two male dragons, Egon had donned a panicked look on his face and Spencer was pressing him for something. They could hear nothing, but Egon looked like he was trying to refuse something, before buckling down and agreeing with a nod.

Spencer and Egon returned to the group, both with serious expressions. "I'm ready to go for it," Spencer said.

"Wait," Lilith said. "I'm not sure if you should do this. I don't trust the way you Egon were talking just a minute ago. What's going on?"

"Lily, just trust me. Nothing bad should happen."

"'Should'?" Lilith came closer to Spencer and pressed a hand to his chest. "Are you sure that you're going to be safe?"

"Lily, if nothing goes wrong and this works, I'll take you out to dinner," Spencer said, before quickly adding "tonight."

"Whoa, tonight?" Lilith asked, a little shocked. "You must be pretty cocky to assume that we would even be free tonight."

"We are. There's no reports of anything and we're right near a town."

"A town? Aren't you afraid of-"

"I would go for you if it meant that I would continue to date you."

"Hmm… How would you pay for it?" At this, his eyes shot open. He must not have thought this through. As he looked away, Lilith looked back at Filia and winked. The ice dragon winked back, knowing that Lilith was toying with him.

"The bet money," he finally answered. "The gold that I won from Corrin. I'll use that."

"Alright… if this works and won't go wrong, then I'll go on a date with you tonight. I trust you."

"Thank you," Spencer breathed out. "Egon, let's do it."

Egon lead him back to his previous space while everyone else took several paces away from the two. Spencer held the thunder tome in front of him and Egon stood facing him. Spencer gripped the tome tighter and tighter as sparks appeared again on his hands. The sparks shot outwards and into the ground, letting off huge amounts of energy into the field and air.

"What's happening?!" Lilith called out over the loud buzzing noise.

"I've seen this before!" yelled Filia. "It's something that draconians can do to recharge their power, mostly lightning elements! But I've only seen some of the most powerful dragons able to pull this off safely! He's going to hurt himself!"

And Filia's statement rang true, as the sparks grew brighter and gave off more noise and Spencer's face contorted in pain. Parts of his skin started morphing into his blue scales and his draconic appendages started thrashing around. Hearing a scream of agony, Egon hefted his axe by his side. Lilith and Filia started running to try and stop them, but backed up as the lightning kept them from getting closer. All they could see among the bright sparks was Egon, his axe, and Spencer dropping to his knees.

"What are we supposed to do?!" Lilith's question went unanswered as Egon lifted his axe above the kneeling dragon in front of him.

"I don't-!" Filia stopped as she heard something different in the air. Egon heard it as well, stopping before he swung his weapon. The buzzing from the sparks had changed. "Look!"

The others followed Filia's gaze and saw the cloaked dragon pick himself up from the ground. He had stopped screaming, his face showed no pain, and his scales had turned back to skin. They all watched as the electricity flowed around and into him, dancing between the entire group.

When the light finally died down, Spencer stood up straight and waved his arms and wings around. A big grin plastered itself across his face as he stretched his wings out and took to the air. Everyone watched as he flew around in tight circles before landing next to Lilith and rubbed Areya's head.

"Whew! That felt good!" he laughed.

"What was that?!" Lilith shouted beside him. "You said it would be safe! And why did Egon look like he was about to attack you?!" She pointed to the lightning dragon, who now had withdrawn his axe and donned a relieved look.

"It was just a precaution. I hadn't done something like that in a while and I wanted to make sure everyone was safe. Just a small hit and everything would stop before it got out of hand." Everyone except the two males stopped as they heard what Spencer had casually said.

"A small hit? He looked ready to…" Filia looked back at the way Egon had brandished his axe, and the way it was aimed. That was _not_ an aim for a small hit. "And how long has it been since you've done something like that?"

"About… three to four months? It's a little fuzzy…" Spencer murmured as he placed a hand to his chin, before his grin came back. "But it doesn't matter now. Everyone's fine, right?"

No one disagreed. No one had been hurt and the one that had committed the act looked right as rain.

"Good, now-"

"Wait." Everyone looked to Filia, whose face was still contorted with confusion. "What exactly happened? I thought I heard something near the end of that thing."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I heard it, too," Egon spoke up. "It was weird…"

"What did it sound like?" Both dragons thought for a moment before they started humming a tune. Spencer's eyes widened. He knew that tune well.

"It finally worked…" he mumbled.

"What worked?" Lilith asked.

"I… I've been trying to create music with my lightning for a long time… and it finally happened! I've known that it could be done, I just was never able to do it. I always ran out of…" His eyes widened again as he pulled out the thunder tome again. It looked the same before he had used it, only a page had burned up. "Maybe this is what I need… I need to look into this."

Oblivious to the people around him, he had started walking in a single direction before a hand pulled his collar and snapped him back to reality.

"You can do that later," a voice said. "You and I have a date tonight."

* * *

 **So that was chapter 10 of Dragons Lost in Time. Thanks for giving it a read and I hope you read some of my other stuff that already exists and will read as I update my stories. If you liked my story, I ask again to leave a review and follow/favorite.**

 **Dragon, out.**


End file.
